Um romance quase impossível
by Jana Snape
Summary: Hogwarts contrata uma nova professora de Estudos dos Trouxas e ela e Snape se apaixonam, mas alguns detalhes dificultam o relacionamento dos dois, principalmente por ela vir de família trouxa.


Nome da Fic: Um Romance Quase Impossível Autor: Janaína Rocha Gênero: Romance, Tema Adulto Pares: Snape/Lieber, Rony/Hermione, Harry/Gina Spoilers: Todos os livros até o 5º livro Desafios: 18, 27, 62 Resumo: Hogwarts contrata uma nova professora de Estudos dos Trouxas e ela e Snape se apaixonam, mas alguns detalhes dificultam o relacionamento dos dois, principalmente por ela vir de família trouxa. Agradecimentos: Agradeço muito a Karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic e também agradeço a Ludmila que quase fez esse trabalho. Agradeço especialmente ao pessoal da lista (todos!) que me deram, até sem querer, muitas idéias! Mas, a minha principal inspiração que eu agradeço imensamente, um milhão de vezes, é Alan Rickman, Sr. Snape!!!  
  
Um Romance Quase Impossível  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Dia primeiro de setembro, inicio das aulas em Hogwarts.  
Harry estava razoavelmente feliz. Ainda estava um pouco abalado pela morte de seu tio, mas tinha recebido uma notícia boa: passou nos testes do NOM's, inclusive em poções!  
Hermione estava radiante, passou em primeiro lugar no teste. Rony conseguiu passar, mas foi "de raspão". Logo que entraram no Salão Principal, sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória para continuar a colocar as fofocas em dia. Estavam curiosos sobre quem seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Depois do que passaram com Umbridge, suportariam qualquer um, até Snape!  
Após o ritual do Chapéu Seletor, o Diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. se levantou para fazer o seu discurso de boas vindas: Boa Noite, sejam todos bem vindos! Neste ano temos algumas novidades. Uma delas é a Sra. Katrina McKent, a nova professora de DCAT.  
Neste momento, se levanta uma senhora de seus 50 anos, gorducha, alta, cabelos vermelhos e sorridente: Boa Noite queridos alunos! - Olha, Rony, parece sua tia! – cochicha Harry rindo. - É, parece mesmo! – Hermione concorda. – Você vai se dar bem, Rony! - Não é a minha tia. – responde Rony ficando vermelho e emburrado.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram curiosos quanto a nova professora de DCAT...como será a nova professora? Será parecida com Umbridge? Bem, mas de qualquer forma, ficaram aliviados de Snape não ter ficado como professor de DCAT, já era o bastante ter que aturar sua presença nas aulas de poções.  
Todos pareciam muito curiosos e esperançosos quanto a nova professora de DCAT, pois ultimamente a escola não estava tendo muita sorte com professores dessa disciplina....  
Mas visivelmente notava-se uma pessoa em especial que parecia completamente descontente.... Severo Snape ficou insatisfeito com a decisão de Dumbledore de novamente não colocá-lo para dar aulas de DCAT.  
Continuando com as novidades: Também temos... – fala o Diretor – a Sra. Zorya Lieber, a nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. O antigo professor se aposentou.  
Ela é muito bonita, mas não muito alta, tem 29 anos, pele branca, cabelos negros e compridos e um olhar forte. Boa Noite a todos. – disse a Profª. Zorya.  
Continua a falar o Diretor: E, como vocês já devem saber, neste ano comemoramos o aniversário de 1500 Anos de Hogwarts. Vamos ter uma bela festa no terceiro sábado de novembro.  
Todos vibraram!!!  
Após todos os recados e avisos que o Diretor sempre dava, todos se deliciaram com o banquete.  
Snape jantou sem falar nada e nem olhar para ninguém. Estava com muita raiva.  
Depois do jantar, Harry, Rony e Mione foram para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. - Só quero ver a aula dessa McKent. – fala Rony. - Essa cara sorridente me dá arrepios. Espero que não seja nada parecida com Umbridge... - Nunca ouvi falar nada sobre a sua tia, quer dizer, a Profª. McKent. – Mione ria. - Nem eu! – disse Harry. - Falando sério, estou curiosa também em relação a esta nova professora de estudo dos trouxas. – fala Mione. - Como será ela? O antigo professor era tão legal, vou sentir sua falta.. - Olha, se eu for julgar pela aparência. – disse Harry com um olhar safado. – Ela deve ser muito boa professora! - Eu também acho!!! – disse Rony. - Ora, mas vocês não pensam em outra coisa mesmo. – Hermione parecia não ter gostado do comentário – Chega de bobagens, melhor irmos dormir logo. Amanhã começamos com aula de poções. - Poções, prá começar "bem" o ano – disse Harry com um tom de insatisfação.  
E eles subiram para os seus quartos.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
No dia seguinte, chegando na masmorra, viram que Snape estava com um humor pior do que o normal. Boa Tarde. - disse secamente. – Hoje faremos uma poção de força mental. Anotem os ingredientes que estão no quadro e prestem muita atenção nas quantidades.  
Todos começaram a anotar silenciosamente. Ninguém se atrevia a conversar. Qualquer deslize, seria trágico com o humor que ele estava. Depois que anotarem tudo, comecem a preparar a poção. Quando estiver pronta, coloquem num vidro etiquetado em cima da minha mesa.  
Passou meia hora e Snape foi andar pela sala, ele estava completamente carrancudo, e foi olhar cada caldeirão. O primeiro foi o de Harry, claro! Sr. Potter, acho melhor revisar os ingredientes. Sua poção está ficando com uma cor estranha. Eu ainda não coloquei as gotas de sangue de dragão. Então coloque já!. Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Mas... Sem mas, menos 5 pontos.  
Os alunos só olharam e sentiram o perigo no ar. Neville estava tremendo. Malfoy, como sempre, começou a rir. Qual é a graça, Sr. Malfoy? – O mau-humor era tanto, que nem Malfoy escapou – Deixe-me ver sua poção. Hummmm, está com um cheiro horrível! O que você colocou nesta poção? Os ingredientes que o Sr. colocou no quadro, Professor. Se fosse exatamente os ingredientes que mandei, não estaria com esse cheiro Sr. Malfoy. Revise tudo. Se precisar comece novamente. Sim Professor. ... Ele não tirou nenhum ponto da Sonserina, você viu? – perguntou Hermione cochichando para Rony. É, como sempre.  
Neville continuava tremendo e viu que Snape estava indo em sua direção. O que está fazendo, Sr. Longbottom, que poção é esta? – Disse Snape olhando para dentro do caldeirão. - Bem, seja o que for que você esteja fazendo, terá que experimentar no final da aula.  
Neville não disse nada, mas ficou completamente pálido. Hermione olhou para Neville. Snape, como se sentisse o olhar de Hermione, se virou e disse: E, Srta. Granger, nem pense em ajudar o Sr. Longbottom. Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória.  
Neville ficou mais nervoso ainda. Revisou a poção inutilmente várias vezes.  
No final da aula... Acredito que todos já devam ter terminado suas poções. Sr. Longbottom, então, vamos ver no que vai resultar sua poção! Sim, professor. – E Neville entregou seu vidro com a poção, tremendo todo. É, o aspecto está bem interessante. – disse sarcasticamente. – E o que está esperando, prove! Vamos ver o que acontece.  
A turma toda estava parada olhando para Neville. Todos, menos os alunos da Sonserina, estavam preocupados com que ia acontecer.  
E Neville tomou a poção. Sua cabeça começou a inchar e a ficar roxa. Ficou do tamanho de uma melancia. Neville, não agüentando o tamanho que ficou sua cabeça, caiu no chão e desmaiou.  
Snape não fez nada, só ficou olhando e sorrindo sarcasticamente para Neville. Realmente, parecia que estava se divertindo.  
Malfoy estava dando gargalhadas junto com seus colegas da Sonserina. Professor, precisamos levá-lo para a enfermaria – disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos. Não se preocupe, Srta. Granger, o efeito logo passa. – disse rindo. – Podem ir embora, eu fico aqui com ele. Mas... - A aula terminou, Srta. Granger, queira sair, já! Eu cuidarei dele até que volte ao normal.  
Hermione saiu da masmorra furiosa. As lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. Estava preocupava com o que Snape poderia fazer com Neville. Foi se encontrar com seus colegas, no Salão Comunal. - Vamos almoçar, Mione, ele vai ficar bem. – disse Harry. - É, vamos, eu estou com fome. – disse Rony. - Não sei se vou conseguir comer. – Mione ainda estava chorando.  
  
Quando chegaram no salão principal, viram que Neville já estava lá sentado a mesa. Estava com a cabeça já do tamanho normal. Os alunos da Sonserina não paravam de rir. Malfoy contou para todos o que havia acontecido. - Oi Neville, eu estava preocupada! – disse Hermione. – Como você está? - Eu estou bem, só um pouco tonto. - Esse monstro, sempre descontando sua raiva em nós. – disse Rony indignado. - Já que está tudo bem, podemos almoçar, então! Estou com muita fome!! – disse Harry. - Eu também, aquela poção me abriu um "buraco" no estômago! – disse Neville.  
  
Após o almoço, Rony, Neville e Harry teriam aula de adivinhação.  
Hermione foi assistir sua primeira aula de Estudo dos Trouxas com a professora nova.  
A Professora Zorya entrou na sala.  
Ela estava muito bonita, usava uma saia preta e uma blusa lilás e havia prendido seu cabelo numa longa trança. - Boa Tarde turma. O antigo professor me deixou algumas anotações do que já passou para vocês, mas mesmo assim, eu quero que façam este teste. Não vale nota, é só para eu ter uma base do que vocês conseguiram assimilar. – disse entregando os testes a todos.  
Hermione adorou começar o ano com um teste, mesmo não valendo nota. De qualquer forma, não teria problema, pois estudou durante todas suas férias.  
  
Depois da aula... - Então Mione, como é a Sra. Zorya? – Rony pergunta curioso. - Adorei, ela começou a aula com um teste! - Credo! Que maldade! - Não valia nota Rony, e de qualquer forma, eu me sairia bem, pois estudei muito nessas férias, quase não tive tempo para me divertir! - Você é louca! - Bem, amanhã vamos conhecer finalmente a professora de DCAT. - Só quero ver!  
  
Capítulo 3...  
  
Depois do café da manhã, foram direto para a sala de aula de DCAT. Todos estavam esperando ansiosos. - Então vamos finalmente conhecer sua tia, Rony?! – disse Harry brincando. - É, minha tia Harry.. – disse ironicamente.  
A professora entrou na sala: - Olá queridos alunos, bom dia! – disse ela com uma alegria um pouco forçada. – Bem, como vocês já sabem, darei aulas de DCAT. Eu trabalhava antes de vir para cá, dando aulas para o primeiro ano na Escola de Bruxos Americana...  
Ela falava bastante, os alunos já estavam quase dormindo, ouvindo-a falar. - Essa ganhou o troféu de chata. - Ela só está tentando ser simpática, Harry. – disse Hermione. - Que saudades do Lupin.... – disse Rony.  
Depois que ela contou metade de sua vida, começou finalmente sua aula. - Bem, queridos, abram seus livros na página 6. Hoje estudaremos maneiras de proteção contra aranhas gigantes, como a Aragogue ...  
A aula foi bem interessante. Ela falava um pouco demais, mas parecia entender bem do assunto.  
  
Na hora do almoço, Zorya sentou-se ao lado de Snape. Tentou começar uma conversa com ele, mas não teve muito sucesso. O humor dele ainda não havia melhorado. Zorya olhava para ele de uma maneira um pouco diferente. Não sabia bem o por quê, mas gostava de ficar olhando para ele e ouvir sua voz. Snape nem percebia que estava sendo observando, na verdade, nem tinha olhado para ela direito ainda.  
  
No final da tarde, após o horário de aulas, a Profª. Zorya bate na porta da masmorra - Boa Tarde Prof. Snape, Posso entrar? – Perguntou entrando na masmorra. - Já entrou. – Respondeu secamente. - Eu vim lhe pedir um favor. - Sim, Profª. Lieber fale. - Por favor, me chame de Zorya. - Como quiser, Sra. Zorya. - Bem...estou aproveitando as minhas horas livres de aulas para estudar um pouco mais. A escola que freqüentei não é das melhores. - E... - Estou dando uma olhada em alguns livros de poções que tem na biblioteca e estou fazendo alguns experimentos e comparando algumas ervas...mas tenho algumas dúvidas quanto ao uso delas. Fiz algumas anotações e gostaria que o Sr. desse uma olhada. - A Sra. está estudando poções? Não é professora de Estudo dos Trouxas? - Sim, sou. O Sr. sabe, Dumbledore contou na reunião, venho de família trouxa, por isso entendo do assunto, e por isso fui contratada, mas não posso ficar restrita a trouxas... e...além disso eu gosto de poções e feitiços. – O.k., deixe-me ver suas anotações. – Snape fez uma careta de quem não gostou muito.... ... - Então? – pergunta Profª. Zorya. - Não está nada mal para uma Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. – disse entregando-lhe o pergaminho com algumas anotações. - Obrigada. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou trabalhando em sua mesa e nem olhou mais para a professora, que ia saindo da masmorra.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Era uma quarta-feira, a noite estava estrelada, e Zorya ficou na biblioteca até a hora de fechar, estudando. Separou vários livros para levar, pois continuaria a estudar em seu quarto.  
Caminhava pelos corredores completamente distraída, com aquela montanha de livros nas mãos, pergaminhos, etc.  
O professor Snape ouviu o barulho no corredor. Pensou que provavelmente algum aluno estivesse passeando pela escola a noite, então foi logo ver o que estava acontecendo.  
Snape caminhava tão rápido que sem querer, esbarrou na Profª. Zorya. Voaram livros e pergaminhos para todos os lados. Zorya deu de cara no chão e Snape caiu sentado, mas se levantou rapidamente. Estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Desculpe! – disse Snape ajudando Zorya a se levantar. – Eu vim depressa, não a vi...  
Eles pararam um de frente para o outro e ficaram olhos nos olhos por alguns segundos. Zorya ficou toda arrepiada quando sentiu as mãos de Snape lhe tocando quando a ajudava a se levantar. Está tudo bem. – disse Zorya ainda olhando nos olhos de Snape.  
Pela primeira vez Snape havia olhado para Zorya. Viu o quanto ela era linda. Praticamente não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Onde a Sra. vai com todos esses livros? – Snape começou a ajudá-la a recolher os livros e pergaminhos, tentando distrair seus pensamentos. Estudar em meu quarto. Não gosto de dormir muito cedo. A noite é o melhor horário para se fazer várias coisas. – Recolhia os livros, mas ainda olhava nos olhos de Snape. Estava um pouco nervosa. Tem razão. Eu lhe ajudo a carregar esses livros até seu quarto. É caminho da masmorra mesmo. Obrigada. São livros de poções? Também. Na verdade peguei um pouco de poções, feitiços e Aritmancia. Humm, interessante. Eles foram conversando até a porta do quarto de Zorya, que ficava ao lado da sala de aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, no primeiro andar. Ela agradeceu mais uma vez e ele desceu as escadas em direção à masmorra.  
Era bem claro que Zorya se sentia um pouco atraída por Snape, mas tentava disfarçar. Mas, "será que ele também sentia alguma coisa?", pensou ela.  
Snape, chegando na masmorra, sentou-se numa cadeira. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Relembrava a cena no corredor. Pela primeira vez tinha olhado realmente para Zorya. Pensou: "Como ela é linda! Onde será que Dumbledore a achou? De onde ela vem?"  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
O dia da festa estava se aproximando, e os alunos começavam a "criar coragem" para convidar suas companheiras para a festa:  
No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Rony conversavam... - Harry, você já sabe quem vai convidar para a festa? - Ainda não, Rony, Só sei que não quero convidar Cho. - Por que? - Acho que perdi o encanto por ela. E você, vai convidar quem? - Bem.... – Rony ficou vermelho. – Eu...estou pensando em Mione. - Legal, acho que ela vai aceitar! - Você acha mesmo? - Claro!  
  
Neste momento, entra Hermione e Gina na sala - Porque as meninas tem que sempre andar juntas, assim complica as coisas! – fala Rony baixinho para Harry. - É, também não entendo.  
Hermione e Gina olham para os dois. - O que vocês estão tramando, cochichando deste jeito? – pergunta Hermione curiosa. - Nada! – fala Rony tentando disfarçar. - Conversa de homem. – diz Harry rindo. - Ah, sei! – Hermione faz uma cara de desconfiada. - Oi Harry! – fala Gina sorrindo. - Oi! - Gina... - pergunta Rony. – Você vai com quem para a festa? - Ainda não sei, por quê? Você vai me convidar, irmãozinho? - Tá louca! Claro que não! - Ainda bem, porque eu não iria mesmo com você! - Gina, você pode buscar aquele livro prá mim? – fala Hermione. – Eu espero aqui. - Tudo bem, estou indo. - Harry, você me empresta o bisbilhoscópio? – Pergunta Rony. - O que? – Harry não entende, mas Rony lança um olhar furioso e ele se dá conta e sorri – Ah tá...já volto!  
Finalmente Rony e Hermione ficam sozinhos... - Mione... - Sim? - Você..... já tem par para a festa? - Talvez, por quê? - Talvez sim ou talvez não?  
Mione olha seriamente para ele. - Talvez não Rony, por quê? - Bem...é que....eu queria saber se....você gostaria... - Gostaria de que Rony? Vamos, desembucha! - Você quer ir a festa comigo? Pronto falei! - Hum.... - E... - Vou pensar. - Pensar!! Ah, mulheres!!! - Rony ficou vermelho e enfurecido. - Tá bom Rony! – Hermione estava rindo. – Vou lhe dar uma chance... - Isso é um sim? - Sim, eu vou a festa com você!  
Gina volta do quarto com o livro... - O que foi que eu perdi? – Gina olha para os dois. – Eu não acredito! Meu querido irmãozinho tomou coragem!!! Finalmente!!! E então, Mione, aceitou? - Sim, aceitei. - Legal! Agora só falta eu! - E Harry? – fala Rony. - Mas Harry não vai com Cho? - Não, Gina, ele não quer mais saber da Cho. - Sério! – sorriso. – Eu não sabia!!! - Bem, Gina, temos o que fazer, vamos para a biblioteca logo! - O.k., Mione, vamos.  
As duas saem do Salão Comunal e Harry desce as escadas... - E então Rony? - Ela aceitou. - Viu, eu disse!!! - Ainda estou em estado de choque, não acredito! Mas, mudando de assunto, Gina perguntou com quem você iria. - Ah, e você disse o que? - Disse a verdade, que você não tem par. Sabe, ela sempre gostou de você.. - Eu sei, mas ela é tua irmã. - E daí? - Eu fico sem jeito... - Não esquenta, convida ela Harry, ela vai adorar! - Não sei, vou pensar...  
  
Enquanto isso, Zorya continuava com seus estudos e experimentos. Mas, no meio de uma poção, faltou um ingrediente, então, aproveitou a situação e foi até a masmorra pedir ajuda, mais uma vez para Snape. Boa tarde Professor. – disse entrando na masmorra. Boa tarde. O que deseja? – Perguntou secamente Eu gostaria de saber se o Sr. tem um pouco de essência de jasmim. A minha acabou e estou precisando para uma poção. Jasmim? A Sra. está fazendo uma poção de amor? – disse sarcasticamente. Eu? Fazer poção de amor? – Zorya começou a rir. – O Senhor não me conhece. Detesto poções de amor! Não perderia meu precioso tempo com isso. Prefiro ter uma pessoa que me ame de verdade e não por meio de poções e feitiços! Não me diga! Uma mulher que não gosta de poções de amor, inacreditável!! Mas, porque precisa de essência de jasmim, se não é para uma poção de amor? Fiquei curioso... – sorriso sarcástico. Estou fazendo uma poção hidratante. Esse inverno resseca muito a pele. E ouvi dizer que ela é maravilhosa, deixa a pele mais macia e com um perfume maravilhoso. O.k., está aqui (risos). – disse lhe entregando a essência. Obrigada. Sábado vou a Hogsmeade e compro a essência e lhe devolvo. – disse saindo da masmorra.  
  
No sábado, logo cedo, todos foram para Hogsmeade.  
Chegando lá, foram direto para a Dedosdemel...  
Hermione encontra Zorya. - Oi Professora. Comprando muitos doces? - É, mas só alguns, tenho que manter a forma!! - Mas a Sra. está muito bem! - Obrigada, Srta. Granger! - A já tem par para a festa? - Eu? - Sim, a Sra.! - Não, não tenho par.... - Mas a Sra. é jovem e bonita, não pode ir sozinha à festa! - Realmente adoraria ir acompanhada, mas com quem? - Poderia ser algum professor! - É, poderia, até já pensei nisso, mas... - Já pensou? Em quem? - Bem...na verdade... - Hummm, conheço esse olhar, a Sra. está interessada em alguém? - Não seja curiosa Srta. Granger! – disse sorrindo. – E você, vai com quem? - Irei com Rony Weasley. - É aquele garoto de cabelos vermelhos que está sempre com o Potter? - É sim. - Eu não conheço ele, mas deve ser um ótimo garoto. – disse sorrindo. – Bem, eu vou indo, ainda tenho que passar na Dervixes e Bangues para comprar algumas coisas.  
  
Ainda na Dedosdemel: - Oi Gina! – fala Harry. - Oi! - Você quer ir lá no Três Vassouras? Vai estar todo mundo lá! - Legal, vamos.  
No caminho... - Gina, fiquei sabendo que você ainda não tem par para a festa.. - É, ainda não. - Você gostaria de ir comigo?  
Gina para de caminhar, olha para Harry, fica vermelha e dá um sorriso. - Você está falando sério? Está me convidando para a festa? - Sim, estou!! - É claro que aceito Harry!!!! - Ótimo, então vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada para comemorar.  
  
No Três Vassouras, Mione se encontra com Harry, Rony e Gina: - Que cara é essa, Mione? - Vocês nem imaginam! Eu estava conversando com a Profª. Zorya. Acho que ela está gostando de alguém da escola... - Algum aluno? – fala Rony enchendo o peito. - Não Rony, acho que é algum professor. Acho que os alunos são muito jovens para ela. - Nada a ver! – disse Harry. – Existem vários homens que namoram mulheres mais velhas. E...ela é linda! Qualquer um adoraria... - É, eu sei Harry, mas tenho certeza de que não é aluno. - Mas quem seria, que professor? – pergunta Rony. - Bins? – sugere Harry. – Seria um amor do outro mundo!!! – risadas. - Provavelmente não. – responde Mione - Dumbledore! – disse Rony rindo. - Rony, ele é muito velho – fala Gina. - É mais provável que Dumbledore namore com McGonagall, não a Profª. Zorya..... – disse Rony. - Será Flitwick, Hagrid ou...Snape? – disse Mione. - Se for o Snape... – disse Harry. - É melhor internar ela no St. Mungos. – risadas. - Ela é tão linda....seria um desperdício ficar com aquele monstro! – fala Rony. - Sei lá, mas eu já notei alguns olhares dela para o Prof. Snape.... – fala Gina. - Provavelmente ela deveria estar admirando o "narizinho dele"! – disse Rony dando risadas. - Ou o "seboso" cabelo dele! – disse Harry. – Aposto que deve estar pensando em fazer uma obra de caridade "comprar um bom shampoo de presente para ele". Shampoo de trouxa, claro!! – risadas. - Vocês estão terríveis hoje! Não dá para falar sério mesmo. – fala Mione. – Vou conversar novamente com ela e então descubro quem é.  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Finalmente chega o dia da tão esperada festa. Todos estavam super ansiosos, inclusive certos professores...  
Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se encontraram na Sala Comunal e foram juntos para a festa.  
Rony estava com sua roupa nova que Fred e Jorge compraram. Harry colocou a mesma roupa do baile da Competição. Gina estava linda, prendeu o cabelo e colocou um vestido azul com detalhes em prata. Mione alisou seus cabelos e colocou seu vestido novo. Era rosa com detalhes em dourado.  
  
Zorya não havia sido convidada por ninguém, mas tinha um plano. Colocou seu vestido novo que comprou em Hogsmeade. Era vermelho, longo, atrás arrastava no chão. Tinha um decote em meia lua que mostrava os ombros e o colo. Ela estava muito linda e pensou..."Snape não vai resistir".  
Desceu as escadas e ficou parada estrategicamente no térreo, perto das escadas que levavam à masmorra, levemente escondida atrás de um pilar.  
Quando Snape estava saindo da masmorra, Zorya saiu de trás do pilar e ficou na frente de um espelho, fingindo que ajeitava seu cabelo.  
Ele estava, como sempre, todo de preto. A única diferença é que não colocou a capa. Ele logo notou que Zorya estava ali parada. - Boa Noite, Sra. Zorya. Estará representando a Grifinória esta noite? – Pergunta Snape sarcasticamente, olhando o vestido vermelho. - Não pertenço a casa nenhuma, o Sr. sabe. E, o vestido vermelho... é que realmente gosto da cor, acho que combina com o tom da minha pele, o Sr. não acha? – Zorya com sorriso maroto. Bem.... – Snape tenta mudar de assunto. – A Sra. está aguardando seu par para a festa, Professora? – disse com seu tradicional sorriso sarcástico. Não. Não tenho par para a festa. Irei sozinha. Os alunos são um pouco jovens demais para querer me acompanhar para a festa. – falou seriamente olhando para Snape. Então...parece que estamos na mesma situação. Aceitaria me acompanhar? Sério? Quanta honra! – e colocou sua mão no braço de Snape e foram para a festa.  
  
O Salão Principal estava maravilhosamente decorado com as cores das 4 casas. As mesas foram disposta de maneira que ficasse um grande espaço no centro para o baile.  
Harry, Gina, Rony e Mione se sentaram na mesma mesa com outros colegas da Grifinória.  
Quando Snape e Zorya entraram no salão, os alunos observavam curiosos... - Sinistro! – diz Rony. - Parece um casal de vampiros! – diz Hermione de boca aberta. - Ela deve ter pirado. – disse Harry. - Com certeza! – afirma Rony. Snape e Zorya chegaram e se sentaram junto com Dumbledore, McGonagall, McKent e Hagrid.  
Dumbledore se levantou, fez um discurso contando um pouco da história de Hogwarts. Era emocionante. Depois ordenou que fosse iniciado o banquete.  
Apareceram cardápios em todas as mesas e era só pedir em voz alta o que se queria comer e beber, que aparecia imediatamente. Eram mil delícias. No cardápio dizia que teria cerveja amanteigada a vontade para todos...Os alunos de Hogwarts mereciam!!!  
Depois que todos terminaram de comer, abriram as cortinas no fundo do Salão e apareceram As Esquisitonas. Todos vibraram! A festa agora ia começar!!!  
Os pares timidamente começaram a ir para o meio do salão. Harry convidou Gina para dançar. Ela parecia não acreditar. Mione, vendo que Rony não teria coragem, se levantou e puxou Rony para dançar.  
Na mesa dos professores... Seria gentil se o você convidasse a Profª. Zorya para dançar – cochichou Dumbledore para Snape. Ah, sim. – e se levantou.  
Snape não era muito acostumado com gentilezas, mas convidou Zorya para dançar, que aceitou prontamente. O Senhor dança muito bem, Professor. – disse Zorya tentando puxar assunto. Obrigado. – ele não gostava muito de falar enquanto dançava.  
Eles continuaram dançando em silêncio. Zorya estava sentindo todo o calor do corpo de Snape. Queria que aquela música jamais terminasse. Ele sentia o perfume dela que era maravilhoso.  
Quando terminou a música eles se sentaram a mesa novamente. Snape desviava o olhar de Zorya, parecia que tinha medo dos seus olhos. - Está tão quente aqui...- disse Zorya. - Tem razão. Quer ir lá fora tomar um ar?? - É uma boa idéia. Vamos!  
Chegando no jardim... - Você achou mesmo que eu estava representando a Grifinória? - Pela cor do seu vestido...parecia mesmo. Mas, me diga, você chegou a colocar o chapéu seletor para ver a que casa pertence? - Não, nunca experimentei. - Por que? - Acho que já sei o que ele vai dizer...mas não quero ouvir - Não entendo. - Minha alma, meu desejo pertence a uma casa, mas não é permitido que eu fique nela...o fundador jamais permitiria... - Sonserina? – sorriso sarcástico. – Desculpe, mas só se você nascer de novo! - É, eu sei...só puro sangue. - Então, pelo que vejo você realmente está usando a roupa certa. - Você é cruel! - Só estou dizendo a verdade, você sabe, quem não fica na Sonserina, geralmente fica na Grifinória. - Eu sei, mas não precisa ficar me lembrando disso, é humilhante! Na próxima festa usarei um vestido verde. - Continuará não sendo uma Sonserina, e vermelho lhe cai muito bem....- Snape estava completamente sarcástico. - Me diz uma coisa...preto não é uma das cores da lufa-lufa? Também lhe cai bem, professor. - Isso é golpe baixo! - Só disse a verdade! – deu sorriso sarcástico imitando Snape. - Que tal voltarmos para a festa? - Vai fugir da discussão? - Adoraria ficar a noite inteira aqui lhe explicando as características de um verdadeiro Sonserino, mas... - Eu não tenho pressa, adoraria ouvir. - Tudo bem, mas outro dia. - Hum...tudo bem. - Então vamos! - Ah, mas....nem tudo é assim tão simples.. - Como? - Voltamos agora com uma condição. - Condição? Eu não acredito... - É simples....uma dança...  
Snape ri, e volta com Zorya para o salão. Era estranho, mas ele estava com um bom humor, parecia que a conversa com Zorya o divertia. Ela realmente tinha um tanto de Sonserina, era tão sarcástica quanto ele, mas talvez não fosse tão cruel.  
Eles dançaram pela segunda vez....os alunos olhavam achando tudo muito esquisito... Quando terminou a música, Snape praticamente sumiu. Zorya se sentou um pouco para descansar e Hermione veio sentar ao seu lado. - Porque está me olhando com essa cara Mione? - Cara de quem não está entendendo nada. - Não precisa entender. - É muito estranho...A Sra. dançando duas vezes com aquele monstro do... - Ele não é um monstro. - Ah, desculpa, mas a Sra. Acabou de chegar aqui em Hogwarts, não conhece todas as características dele ainda... - Nem tudo é o que parece. - Como assim? - Um dia você vai entender  
Hermione não saiu muito satisfeita, mas teve a certeza de que realmente Zorya estava interessada em Snape.  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Duas semanas antes do Natal, os alunos iriam para Hogsmeade. Poderiam fazer suas compras e se divertir antes das férias.  
McGonagall não poderia ir, Dumbledore havia lhe pedido ajuda em alguns assuntos da Ordem, então pediu para Zorya ir, e se conseguisse convencer Snape seria ótimo. Quanto mais professores acompanhando aquela turma, melhor.  
Na sexta-feira, após o horário das aulas, Zorya foi até a masmorra falar com Snape. Olá, Snape, posso entrar? Sim, Zorya, o que deseja? Vim lhe cobrar sua promessa. Promessa? Ih, vejo que você tem memória fraca.... – disse sarcasticamente. Fale logo, não gosto de rodeios. Lembra na festa? Você me prometeu explicar as características de um verdadeiro Sonserino.... E você acreditou mesmo que eu iria lhe explicar.... Tudo bem, eu estava brincando....na verdade vim lhe pedir um favor. Espero que não seja para dançar novamente.... Não! Bem, amanhã os alunos vão a Hogsmeade e Profª. Minerva não poderá ir, está ajudando Dumbledore em assuntos da Escola. Então vim lhe perguntar se você pode ir nos ajudar com aquela turma. Sem problemas, estou precisando mesmo ir até lá para comprar alguns ingredientes que estão no fim. Obrigada, Snape. Até amanhã.  
Snape sorriu enquanto Zorya saia da masmorra.  
  
No outro dia, já em Hogsmeade, Zorya, após fazer suas compras, foi ao Três Vassouras. Os professores geralmente se encontravam lá para jogar um pouco de conversa fora enquanto os alunos se divertiam. Já fez suas compras, Snape? – perguntou enquanto se sentava a mesa ao lado dele. Sim, já comprei tudo que precisava. Muitos doces também? Não gosto muito de doces. Me acompanha na cerveja amanteigada? Ah, sim, obrigada. - Então, Profª., me conte como veio parar aqui em Hogwarts. - É uma longa história... - Se quiser contar... - Bem, você sabe que eu não sou daqui, venho do Brasil. - Sim, isso eu sei. - Depois que terminei meus estudos, fui trabalhar no Ministério da Magia de lá, na parte administrativa. Lá eu conheci meu marido... - Você é casada? - Fui, agora sou viuva. - Não imaginava....com quem você casou? - Você deve conhecer, Filip Campbell. - Não acredito! Você era casada com o filho de Jorge Campbell, um bruxo da alta sociedade. E ele era... - Sim, ele era da Sonserina, foi seu colega até! - Eu me lembro dele, mas como pode? Um bruxo tão famoso e ninguém ficou sabendo! Não saiu no jornal, nada! - O casamento foi "abafado". O pai dele era contra. Sou uma sangue-ruim, você sabe. - É, eu sei. Mas, como Filip morreu, e quando? - Fazem três anos que ele morreu... - Nem isso saiu no jornal. - Também foi "abafado". - Então, como ele morreu? - Você não imagina? Você-sabe-quem o matou. - Como? Ele ainda não havia ressuscitado... - Ainda não, mas na época estava projetando sua volta, estava na antiga casa dos seus pais. Já começava a recrutar os comensais da morte. O pai de Filip era um, você sabe. - Sim, eu sei. - Bem, Jorge convidou Filip várias vezes, mas ele não queria. Então Jorge "armou" um encontro com o Lord das Trevas. Jorge acreditava que se Filip conversasse com você-sabe-quem, mudaria de idéia. - E... - Filip não aceitou de modo algum. Disse que preferia a morte do que servir a ele. – as lágrimas começavam a rolar no rosto de Zorya. – Primeiro você- sabe-quem lançou a Maldição Imperius em Filip, mas ele sabia resistir a esta maldição. - Ele era um dos melhores alunos de DCAT. - É, eu sei. Então, como não havia mais jeito, e como Filip sabia demais, lançou a maldição Avada nele. - E Jorge estava junto? - Sim, estava, mas sempre achou que era melhor ter o filho morto do que, além de casado com uma sangue-ruim, não querer servir ao Lord das Trevas – Zorya chorava. - Ele era o único filho de Jorge? - Sim, era. Agora Jorge está sozinho. Sua esposa já morreu fazem muitos anos. - E você ficou onde até vir para cá? - Eu fiquei todo esse tempo morando com meus pais. Não voltei a trabalhar no Ministério. Fiquei vivendo como trouxa. - Como agüentou? - Eu não sei, quase enlouqueci! Estava com um certo receio de voltar, Jorge não me queria aqui e ele é discípulo de você-sabe-quem. Poderia me matar. Mas criei coragem, e resolvi escrever para Dumbledore. Filip havia me falado dele várias vezes. - Então... - Vim para Londres. Dumbledore me disse para ficar no Caldeirão Furado. Nós conversamos muito, eu lhe contei tudo o que aconteceu. Então, ele me falou que poderia vir dar aulas aqui, que estaria precisando de um professor da minha área. Acho que foi o destino, sei lá, mas o antigo professor estava mesmo querendo se aposentar. - Ele estava cansado. Era um ótimo professor. - Eu sei, ele deixou o material da aula muito bem organizado. - E Jorge, sabe que você está aqui? - Ele não sabe, na verdade nem sei dele. Nunca conversamos, só estivemos frente a frente uma vez. Ele me enviou só uma coruja, para me informar que Filip morreu., depois nunca mais. - E você se sente segura aqui? - Sim, confio em Dumbledore. Ele me disse que aqui você-sabe-quem não entra. - É, mas às vezes ele manda representantes. - Paciência...decidi que não vou mais me esconder dele. - Tudo bem, mas cuide-se e avise Dumbledore se desconfiar de qualquer coisa. - Eu sei. Bem, vamos, acho que já está na hora de voltar. - É, já está ficando tarde.  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Faltava uma semana para o natal. Hermione resolveu passar suas férias em Hogwarts, junto com seus amigos. Era mais divertido.  
Dumbledore estava preocupado com o silêncio do Lord das Trevas. Ouviu um boato que ele estaria na Irlanda. Resolveu chamar Snape, seria interessante investigar o que Voldemort estava tramando. - Severo, tenho uma missão da Ordem para você. Terá que viajar para a Irlanda. - Para a Irlanda? Mas e as aulas? - Irá nesta semana de férias. - Fazer o que lá? - Existe um boato que o Lord das Trevas está lá recrutando bruxos para aumentar seu exército de comensais da morte. Você conhece as maneiras como ele faz isso. Quero que você descubra tudo que puder. - Mas...você sabe o que ele vai fazer se me achar. - Eu sei. Já pensei em tudo. Você irá disfarçado. - Disfarçado de que? - De trouxa. - Você está brincando! - É uma maneira segura de que ele não desconfie que estamos vigiando. Você sairá daqui a noite, no nôitbus. Depois pegará um trem até a Irlanda. Ficara num hotel de trouxas e deverá evitar o máximo usar qualquer tipo de magia. - Como vou fazer? Eu não sei nada de trouxas! Não conheço a Irlanda! Nem sei como funciona este hotel de trouxas! - Severo, você é muito esperto, saberá o que fazer, eu confio em você. - Quanto tempo ficarei lá? - Uma semana. - Uma semana convivendo com trouxas! Eu vou enlouquecer! – Snape estava furioso. - Pegará o nôitbus na sexta-feira a noite. Aqui tem dinheiro de trouxa. - disse-lhe entregando um envelope. - Acho que esta quantidade deve ser suficiente. Pegue também este espelho. Eu tenho um igual. Quando precisar conversar comigo, é só me chamar no espelho.  
  
Depois de uma semana, Snape foi arrumar sua mala. Separou todas as roupas de trouxa que tinha, e não eram muitas. Na biblioteca, pegou um livro que seria de grande ajuda "Guia prático para conviver com trouxas". Era um pouco antigo, mas poderia servir para alguma coisa. Até pensou em conversar com Zorya e pedir algumas dicas, mas que desculpa daria? Melhor não arriscar.  
  
A noite, logo após os alunos que iriam passar o natal em casa embarcaram no trem, Snape saiu em direção ao portão de Hogwarts e embarcou no nôitbus.  
A viagem até Londres não foi muito agradável. Chegando na estação de trem, ele foi ao guichê comprar a passagem para a Irlanda. Se atrapalhou um pouco com o dinheiro de trouxa, mas conseguiu.  
Já era dia quando ele chegou em Dublin. Estava se sentindo completamente ridículo com aquelas roupas. Estava usando calça jeans, blusão de lã, jaqueta, tênis e um boné (para esconder seu cabelo).  
Sentou em um banco da estação e abriu a mala para pegar o livro. "O que fazer?" pensou ele. Abriu o livro e leu "Meios de se locomover numa cidade de trouxas: Taxi – tipo de carruagem – você entra e pede para ir a algum lugar e o trouxa te leva. Nota: eles costumam cobrar bem caro", e também tinha: "Ônibus – meio de transporte de trouxas mais barato. Melhor evitar, pois tem pontos certos para descer. Nota: Cuidado! Você pode se perder com um desses!".  
Resolveu, então pegar um taxi. Colocou o livro no bolso e fechou a mala.  
Já havia andado de carro no Ministério, sabia mais ou menos como era e entrou. Pediu ao motorista que o levasse para um hotel perto do centro.  
Ele prontamente ligou o carro e levou Snape para um hotel a algumas quadras. Snape se atrapalhou novamente com o dinheiro. O motorista saiu sorridente com a nota que Snape lhe entregou. Pegou a mala e entrou no hotel.  
Foi até a recepção e pediu um quarto. Depois preferiu subir de escadas até o andar do quarto. Sabia como funcionava o elevador do Ministério, mas o do hotel era diferente...tão cheio de botões coloridos....melhor não arriscar.  
Deitou um pouco para descansar da viagem. Estranhou não haver velas no quarto. Mas por enquanto não teria problemas, ainda era dia. Também notou aquela coleção de aparelhos no quarto que não tinha a mínima noção de para que serviam.  
Quando acordou, foi tomar um banho. O que havia no banheiro não era aquela confortável banheira mágica de Hogwarts, mas um chuveiro. E agora? Tentou ligar, mas a água que saia era gelada. Não podia usar magia para esquentar a água, então tomou banho frio mesmo. Depois saiu para comer e tentar descobrir alguma coisa.  
No centro de Dublin, tinha um beco sem saída, ao lado de uma farmácia, por onde se entrava para a Travessa dos Magos (o Beco Diagonal de Dublin). Lá, com certeza ele iria encontrar algo suspeito. Ainda estava com suas roupas de trouxa, mas não teria problema, os bruxos as vezes se vestem com roupas assim para andar pelas ruas das cidades dos trouxas sem serem notados.  
Chegando na Travessa, ele se sentou no restaurante do hotel de bruxos e pediu algo para comer, enquanto observava o movimento. A comida não era nem de longe parecida com a de Hogwarts, mas dava para "matar a fome".  
Neste dia Snape não viu nada suspeito, passeou pela Travessa, olhou algumas lojas e bruxos, mas não viu nada diferente.  
No outro dia, com roupas de bruxo e um chapéu, voltou a Travessa dos Magos, pela rede flu, foi até loja onde vendia artigos para magia negra. Ficou olhando as prateleiras disfarçadamente enquanto ouvia a conversa do dono da loja com um cliente. A voz desse cliente era conhecida. O homem se virou e Snape viu o rosto dele. Logo se lembrou , era Albert Plintfull, um dos comensais da morte. Ele morava em Dublin, bastava saber onde. Provavelmente lá seria o "quartel general" de Dublin.  
Voltou para o hotel e pegou o espelho de comunicação. Tinha que falar com Dumbledore. - Olá Severo, estava aguardando seu contato. - Alvo, acho que descobri alguma coisa. Você se lembra de Albert Plintfull? - Sim, estou lembrado. Como não pensamos nele antes? - Pois é. Acredito que ele seja um dos comensais principais aqui da Irlanda. - Provavelmente. Vejo que você está indo pelo caminho certo. - Eu gostaria de vigiar mais de perto, quero ir até onde ele mora, mas não sei como chegar lá, a não ser aparatando e isso eu não posso fazer. - Você tem razão. Vou ver se consigo o endereço dele. Espere que eu entro em contato. - Sim.  
  
Passaram dois dias e Dumbledore ainda não tinha dado retorno. Snape só saia do quarto para ir ao restaurante que ficava no hotel. Depois do almoço, viu que Dumbledore já estava lhe chamando pelo espelho. - Alvo, estava esperando. Alguma novidade? - Sim. Foi um pouco difícil, mas consegui descobrir o endereço dele. Fica num lugar um pouco afastado do centro de Dublin. A mansão dele é escondida e protegida contra os olhos dos trouxas. Fica no Parque Celtic Florest. Vá vestido de trouxa para entrar no parque, finja que é um turista e você conseguirá chegar lá. - Ok, entendi.  
  
Snape logo se vestiu e saiu com suas roupas de trouxas, colocou óculos escuros e boné. Sempre com o manual no bolso.  
Parou num bar de trouxas e perguntou onde ficava o parque. Disseram para ele pegar um ônibus que parava na frente. Snape foi para a parada indicada pelos trouxas. O ônibus não demorou para chegar e ele embargou. Pegou algumas moedas no bolso que tinha deixado separado e pagou a passagem. Os trouxas haviam lhe mostrado quais moedas deveria usar. Sentou num banco no fundo do ônibus. Andou mais de uma hora, mas, como não conhecia nada, e não era que nem trens que falam a estação que vai parar, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava. Resolveu perguntar a um trouxa que estava sentado ao lado. Ele disse que a parada do parque já havia passado faz tempo. Snape se desesperou e desceu na próxima parada. Caminhou de volta, tentando lembrar o caminho do ônibus.  
Caminhou mais de meia hora e nada do parque. Estava cansado e avistou um restaurante. Entrou para comer alguma coisa. Antes de sair, perguntou mais uma vez do parque. Eles deram algumas explicações, mas viram que Snape não entendeu e fizeram um mapa.  
Assim, logo ele chegou na frente do parque. Já estava quase na hora do parque fechar, mas ele entrou assim mesmo.  
Andou bastante lá dentro e, bem no meio do parque, protegido com magia anti-trouxa estava a mansão. Entrou sorrateiramente na área protegida da mansão. Chegou perto de uma das janelas grandes que provavelmente seria da sala.  
Lá avistou Albert conversando com Lord Voldemort e mais alguns bruxos que não conhecia. Continuou olhando e viu que Voldemort pegou num certo momento sua varinha e disse algumas palavras. Snape não conseguia ouvir. Os bruxos estenderam seus braços enquanto Voldemort pronunciava as palavras. Snape se lembrou: aquele era o ritual para tatuagem da marca negra. Dumbledore tinha razão, Voldemort estava convocando novos comensais da morte.  
Para não ser percebido, Snape foi embora logo, já viu o que precisava e o parque já deveria estar fechando.  
O problema agora era voltar para o hotel. Havia um bar na frente do parque, mas estava fechado. Resolveu ir andando, tentando lembrar do caminho. Andou muito e chegou um momento que não sabia mais onde estava. Pensou em pegar um taxi, mas não sabia explicar onde era o hotel e, de qualquer forma, não estava com dinheiro suficiente no bolso. Com um ônibus poderia se perder mais ainda. Chegou um momento que, de tão cansado, sentou- se em um banco e adormeceu, na rua.  
Dumbledore estava chamando Snape no espelho e não recebia resposta. Sua intuição dizia que Snape estava perdido. Procurou pensar rápido "quem conheceria Dublin e fosse da Ordem?". Lembrou que Arthur Weasley às vezes viajava até lá para resolver assuntos do Ministério. Mandou uma coruja pedindo a Arthur esse favor, junto com uma quantia de dinheiro para a viagem e um mapa mágico de Dublin onde aparecia um ponto vermelho e brilhante que marcava onde estava Snape.  
Arthur atendeu prontamente o pedido de Dumbledore e mandou uma resposta confirmando que iria até lá ajudar Snape. Não perderia uma oportunidade de se fazer de trouxa por alguns momentos, adorava isso!  
Já era o quinto dia de Snape em Dublin, ele caminhava, perguntava e parecia que cada vez mais ficava mais perdido. Já estava louco para usar uma magia e sair logo dali.  
No outro dia Arthur chegou em Dublin. Pegou um taxi e foi tentar achar Snape. Disse ao motorista trouxa o nome da rua que aparecia no mapa mágico, onde Snape estava. Logo Arthur avistou Snape sentado num banco na rua, com umas olheiras profundas, o boné na mão e com a outra segurando o livro. Arthur mandou ao motorista que parasse o taxi, e desceu. - Snape, achei você! – fala Arthur com aquele jeito esquisito. - Arthur, o que faz aqui? - Vim buscar você. Dumbledore estava certo, a intuição dele nunca falha, você estava perdido mesmo! - Sim, estava, mas como me achou? - Ele me deu esse mapa, olhe! - Interessante, se eu tivesse um desses mapas não teria me perdido. - Vamos logo, suba no taxi. Sabe onde fica seu hotel? - Sei que fica perto do centro. - Ah, tudo bem, nós encontramos.  
  
Demoraram um pouco, mas encontraram o hotel. Snape logo entrou no quarto, pegou o espelho e contou a Dumbledore que ele havia se perdido, mas que agora estava tudo bem. Dumbledore disse para ele voltar logo com Arthur.  
Snape trocou de roupa, arrumou a mala e desceu. Arthur já havia acertado a conta do hotel.  
  
No outro dia, pela manhã, Snape chegou a Hogwarts. Arthur ficou em Londres, pois o Ministério não dava folga. Logo após largar suas coisas na masmorra, foi conversar com Dumbledore e contou tudo o que viu na mansão de Albert. Depois da conversa, Snape voltou para a masmorra, tomou um longo banho na sua banheira e foi dormir, estava extremamente cansado.  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Dezembro já havia chegado e a neve já começava a cair em Hogwarts.  
Snape recebeu uma coruja com um bilhete "Me encontre na floresta proibida às 6 da tarde. Vá sozinho." O bilhete não estava assinado. Achou estranho, mas não comentou nada com ninguém.  
Chegando na floresta no horário marcado, uma surpresa: - Enfim nos encontramos, Severo Snape. – disse uma voz com um tom maligno. – Há muito tempo venho esperando por isso.  
Snape chegou perto e viu de quem era aquela voz. Era Lord Voldemort. Mestre! – disse Snape completamente surpreso. – Eu não esperava.... CRUCIO! – Lord Voldemort lançou a maldição em Snape e ele caiu se contorcendo de dor e sua varinha voou para longe. – Ainda me chama de mestre? A quem você está servindo? Eu deveria lhe matar sem pensar duas vezes. Você não ouviu meu chamado quando retornei? Ficou com medo do Ministério? – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Mas vou lhe dar outra chance. Snape não conseguia falar de tanta dor, mas estava olhando Voldemort. Vou mantê-lo vivo pois você terá uma missão. Você vai me informar tudo que acontece aqui em Hogwarts. Quero saber de todos os planos de Dumbledore junto com aquele garoto. Esse será seu teste de lealdade, se falhar, já sabe o que vai acontecer – e soltou uma gargalhada. Sim mestre. – disse com uma voz fraca, ainda estava com muita dor. Mas não posso ir embora sem me divertir um pouco – disse sorrindo, olhando para Snape. Voldemort lançou um feitiço de inversão da maldição crucius. Levante-se! – ordenou Voldemort. Snape se levantou devagar, ainda estava com o corpo dolorido. Tire toda a roupa. – disse Voldemort. O que? Você ouviu Snape, vamos, rápido, não tenho a noite toda! Snape tirou tudo, inclusive sua cueca cinza.  
Voldemort aponta a varinha para as roupas de Snape que estavam amontoadas no chão. INCENDIO! – e as roupas pegaram fogo, Snape fica vermelho de raiva, mas não pode dizer nem fazer nada. Esteja pronto quando eu lhe chamar, Severo. Não esqueça, você ainda é um Comensal da Morte e agora me deve a sua vida! – E Voldemort desaparece na floresta escura.  
  
Snape estava no meio da floresta, ainda com um pouco de dor e agora com o corpo todo congelando de frio. Não encontrava sua varinha, a floresta estava muito escura.  
Resolveu se sentar perto de uma árvore e aguardar. Talvez Hagrid poderia aparecer na floresta.  
Mas não foi o que aconteceu....  
  
Paul, um aluno do segundo ano, da Cornival, estava treinando com sua vassoura e viu luzes vindas do meio da floresta. Achou estranho e resolveu descer e contar a algum professor.  
Entrou correndo no salão principal e logo encontrou a Profª. Zorya. Professora! Tem algo estranho acontecendo na floresta. Eu vi luzes vindas do meio da floresta, parece que alguém está treinando feitiços com varinha lá. Vou ver o que está acontecendo, pode ser algum aluno perdido. Obrigada Paul. Zorya saiu em direção à floresta. Passou na casa de Hagrid para pedir sua ajuda, mas não havia ninguém em casa. Então, pegou Canino para acompanhá- la. - LUMUS! – Acendeu uma luz na ponta da varinha de Zorya, iluminando o caminho da floresta. Snape ouviu passos, levantou-se vagarosamente, pois ainda estava com um pouco de dor, e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Ouviu o latido de Canino e achou que era Hagrid.  
Zorya parou e escutou um barulho de algo se mexendo. Caminhou mais um pouco em direção ao barulho e apontou a varinha. Viu um vulto e disse: - Quem está ai? Apareça! - Sou eu. – disse Snape com a voz um pouco fraca. – Snape estou aqui. - Professor Snape? O que houve? Porque está escondido atrás da árvore? - Eu fui atacado. - Como assim? Atacado aqui na floresta? Por quem? - Depois eu explico. Tenho que falar urgente com Dumbledore. - Tudo bem, mas se continuar atrás dessa árvore, vai ser um pouco difícil. Ou quer que eu o chame aqui? - Não precisa chamá-lo, eu irei até lá, só preciso que me empreste sua capa. - Minha capa? Para que? - É que...bem....eu estou sem as minhas roupas...foram queimadas - Hummm....atacado....e sem as roupas.... – Zorya olha para Snape com um sorriso maroto. - Não é o que você está pensando..- ele ficava cada vez mais irritado. - Todos dizem isso! Quem foi? Ou melhor, quantas foram? Sim, porque para deixá-lo nessa situação.....está até parecendo enfraquecido.... - Basta! – sua voz ficou mais forte, a sua raiva estava aumentando e parecia lhe dar forças – Já não chega toda a humilhação que estou passando? Você não sabe o que está dizendo... - Tudo bem, professor, eu estava só brincando. – ainda estava sorrindo. - Fique tranqüilo, eu prometo que não vou contar para ninguém. Isso vai ser um segredo nosso, o.k.? Confie em mim! Pegue aqui a capa.  
Snape pegou a capa, vestiu e saiu detrás da árvore. - Vire esta varinha luminosa para outro lado! – disse Snape irado – Não me olhe! - Que tímido! – Zorya estava sorrindo, realmente se deliciava com a situação. – Acho que a capa ficou um pouco curta, seus tornozelos estão aparecendo...muito sexy!  
Snape lança um olhar assassino para Zorya. - Tudo bem, eu paro! Tenho um plano: entraremos na cabana de Hagrid, está vazia. Você fica escondido lá e eu vou até a masmorra e busco suas roupas, está bem assim? - Tenho outra alternativa? - Onde está sua varinha? - Deve estar por aqui caída. Não consegui achá-la, está muito escuro.  
Zorya começou a procurar com a luz da sua varinha. - ACCIO! – E a varinha veio para sua mão. – Pronto, está aqui.  
Começaram a andar em direção a cabana. - Como ficou sabendo que eu estava aqui? – Snape começava a se acalmar. - Eu não sabia que era você. Paul me disse que viu luzes vinda do meio da floresta e eu resolvi ver o que era. - A Senhora não deveria entrar aqui sozinha. - Eu procurei Hagrid antes de entrar na floresta, mas ele não estava, então trouxe Canino. - Canino não pode lhe proteger dos perigos desta floresta. - Hummm, preocupado comigo? – sorriso sarcástico. - Ah, esqueça! – o mau humor parecia ter voltado. - Espero que você não pegue um resfriado. Quando chegar na cabana, vou preparar um chá quente e fique perto da lareira enquanto eu vou até a masmorra. - Não preciso de chá, só preciso das minhas roupas. - Ora, não reclame, estou fazendo o melhor que posso. – Zorya fez cara de magoada, mas estava rindo por dentro.  
Chegando na cabana, ela ascendeu a lareira e ele sentou perto do fogo. Ela fez o chá e deu para ele beber. - Preciso da senha da masmorra. – Disse Zorya. - Puro sangue. – disse seriamente.  
O ódio parecia que tomava conta de Snape. Não queria voltar a ser um comensal da morte, mas não tinha escolha. Provavelmente Dumbledore pediria para fazer jogo duplo novamente. E, além disso teria que confiar em Zorya. Não a conhecia suficiente para saber de que lado ela estava. Mas, se não fosse ela ainda estaria na floresta, sujeito aos perigos inúmeros que existem lá....  
Zorya não demorou a chegar com as roupas. - Aqui estão, Professor Snape, espero ter trazido tudo que precisava. - Obrigado.  
Zorya ficou parada, olhando Snape. - A Senhora pode me dar licença? – disse se levantando - Ah, sim, claro! Espero lá fora.. – na verdade não queria sair, mas...não teve alternativa..  
Snape saiu da cabana. Estava com sua tradicional roupa preta. Não disse nada mais para Zorya. Foram caminhando até o castelo silenciosamente.  
Chegando na sala de Dumbledore, ele contou parcialmente o que aconteceu. Omitiu a parte de ter ficado nu na floresta, era muito constrangedor.  
Dumbledore ficou preocupado com o ataque de Voldemort e também com o destino de Snape. Infelizmente Severo iria ter que fazer jogo duplo mais uma vez.  
Depois do acontecido, Snape não encarava mais Zorya, sentia uma certa vergonha. Mas viu que poderia confiar nela, pois ninguém ficou sabendo do que aconteceu na floresta.  
Paul perguntou a ela o que eram aquelas luzes na floresta, e ela disse que eram dois alunos treinando feitiços, mas que já haviam recebido suas detenções.  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Snape recebeu uma coruja pela manhã. Era um convite: "Ao Sr. e Sra. Snape. Convite para o aniversário de casamento do Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. Dia 13 de Fevereiro, às 21 horas. Local: Castelo Malfoy. PS: Haverá um baile – Traje: estilo século XVII."  
Snape achou estranho, há muitos anos não recebia nenhum convite do Malfoy. Provavelmente teria alguma relação com o aparecimento de Voldemort. Resolveu conversar com Dumbledore. - Realmente, Severo, é muito estranho.- disse pensativo - Achei mais estranho constar no convite Sr. e Sra. Snape. Lúcio está cansado de saber que não sou casado. - Isso provavelmente foi erro de quem endereçou. Você acha que foi Lúcio quem escreveu cada convite? - Não, claro que não. - Bem, mas podemos aproveitar esse erro.... - Como assim? Então devo ir a festa? - Sim, e é melhor mesmo que não vá sozinho. E, irá viajar disfarçado para não correr riscos. - Porque tenho que ir disfarçado? E quem irá comigo a festa? - Vou pensar, amanhã conversamos.  
  
Dumbledore chama Zorya para conversar: Sente-se e fique a vontade. – Disse sorrindo. Obrigada. O assunto que tenho com a Sra. é breve. Está lembrada daquele dia em que Snape foi atacado na floresta? Sim. – ela sorriu Ele lhe disse o que aconteceu? Não. Ele foi atacado por Voldmort. Eu não imaginava que tivesse sido isso... Mas porque ele atacou Snape? Para obrigá-lo novamente a lhe servir. Então Filip me disse a verdade...Snape é um comensal da morte? Mais ou menos. Como assim? Ele faz jogo duplo. É um comensal, mas ao mesmo tempo trabalha para a Ordem da Fênix, nos informa tudo o que Voldmort está planejando. Ordem da Fênix? Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria lhe falar. E Dumbledore conta toda a história da Ordem da Fênix para Zorya. Que coragem fazer tudo isso. Quem mais, além de vocês dois trabalham para a ordem? Temos muitos bruxos, entre eles estão a Profª. Minerva, Potter, Hermione Granger, parte da família Weasley, e se você aceitar... Eu? Adoraria, mas não sei em que poderia ajudar... Poderá ajudar em inúmeras coisas, mas no momento estou precisando de algo especial. E explicou sobre a festa Malfoy. Tudo bem, eu aceito. Estou cansada de ficar aqui de braços cruzados vendo esse monstro fazer tudo que quer. Pode contar comigo para tudo Dumbledore. Que ótimo. Venha até minha sala amanhã pela manhã e conversaremos. E Dumbledore explica tudo como será a missão.  
  
Após toda a explicação de Dumbledore, Zorya, se sentindo culpada por ter feitos brincadeiras desagradáveis com Snape, foi até a masmorra tentar se desculpar. Ela não agüentava mais vê-lo daquele jeito, nunca mais olhou para ela, nunca mais conversaram, desde aquele dia da floresta.  
Chegando na masmorra.... O que a Sra. deseja? – perguntou Snape friamente. Precisamos conversar. Tenho que esclarecer um mal-entendido. A Sra. não me deve explicação alguma. Eu queria me desculpar. Desculpar o que? – ele ficou de pé, estava furioso. Desculpar as brincadeiras que disse na floresta aquele dia, eu não imaginava que você teria sido atacado por.... A Sra. deveria controlar mais suas palavras. Não deve sair por ai fazendo brincadeiras e dizendo besteiras sobre coisas que não sabe. Eu lhe perguntei o que havia acontecido, mas você não me disse... E a Sra. acha que eu estava em condições de dizer alguma coisa? Por acaso a Sra. sabe como é a sensação de ter recebido a maldição Crucius? Imagina a dor que eu estava sentindo em todo o meu corpo enquanto dava gargalhadas? Não, é claro que não. E ainda por cima, estar naquela situação....que humilhação!  
Zorya abaixa a cabeça, lágrimas escorrem dos seus olhos. De qualquer forma, eu não sabia. Pensei que você-sabe-quem não tinha como entrar aqui na escola. Para sua informação, a Floresta Proibida é o único lugar da escola que ele consegue entrar, não me pergunte como. Esse é um dos motivos que não permitimos que ninguém entre lá, é muito perigoso. Desculpe-me, eu realmente não imaginava. Tudo bem, eu esquecerei esse assunto, até porque o meu maior desejo é que esse dia suma definitivamente da minha mente. Obrigada e eu vou indo então. – olhar cabisbaixo. Passe bem. Snape estava com muita raiva. Mergulhou seus pensamentos nas suas poções e procurou tirar Zorya da cabeça. Sentia algo por ela que parecia estar aumentando a cada dia, mas ao mesmo tempo a odiava. Não era tão fácil perdoá-la por aquele dia. Ela o humilhou.  
  
No outro dia, Dumbledore chama Snape bem cedo pela manhã: - Bem, o plano é o seguinte: O baile é estilo século XVII, então você usará roupas de época, da cabeça aos pés. Isto inclui até peruca. - Peruca? - Sim, toda a corte na época usava perucas, inclusive os homens. Aqueles cabelos brancos com um laço atrás prendendo-os, lembra? - Ridículo! – Snape fez uma careta. - Não é aconselhável que fique hospedado no Caldeirão Furado. - Ficarei onde, então? - Num hotel de trouxas. - De novo? - É, ainda acho que este é um dos melhores esconderijos em Londres. - E quem será a minha companheira na festa? Uma empregada trouxa do hotel? - Não, Severo. – disse sorrindo.  
Dumbledore se levanta e abre a porta. Entra a Profª. Zorya. Snape a vê e olha para Dumbledore furioso. - A Profª. Zorya será uma ótima companhia Severo. - Mas ela é uma trouxa, se eles desconfiarem na festa.... - Ela é uma bruxa, tem parentes trouxas, mas é uma bruxa. Também é uma bela atriz e saberá enganar muito bem, tenho certeza. – disse sorrindo.  
Zorya olhou para Snape e sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam. - Vou providenciar roupas, hotel e dinheiro de trouxa para vocês. – disse Dumbledore. – Antes de vocês viajarem nos reunimos outra vez para rever os detalhes. Podem ir.  
Snape e Zorya estavam se levantando para ir embora... - Ah! Ia me esquecendo.– Disse Dumbledore. – Bem, acredito que, como vai ser uma festa estilo século XVII, além de roupas de época, vocês deverão saber dançar o minueto. Esta é a tradição. - É verdade. – disse Snape – A Sra. sabe dançar, Profª. Zorya? - Mais ou menos, faz muito tempo que não danço um minueto. - Acho que vocês tem que aproveitar estas semanas antes da festa e ensaiar. Ela será sua companheira na festa, mais precisamente uma amiga íntima, e vocês devem estar acostumados a dançar juntos. – Disse Dumbledore. - Tudo bem. – disse Snape com um ar de quem não gostou nem um pouco da idéia. – Começaremos nossos ensaios amanhã a noite, às 22h. Pode ser Profª.? - Sim, mas onde? Acho que na masmorra não tem espaço, e na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas também não. - É. – Snape parou um pouco para pensar. – Bem, poderia ser na Sala de Requisição. Nos encontramos lá na frente. Você sabe onde é? - Sim eu sei onde é. Estarei lá.  
  
Na noite seguinte, Snape e Zorya se encontraram no local e hora marcado. Fizeram juntos o pedido para a sala que precisavam. Não demorou muito e a porta da sala apareceu. Eles entraram. Era uma sala grande, toda iluminada com archotes. Não haviam cadeiras, só almofadas nos cantos. Havia quadros de dançarinos na parede, longas cortinas nas janelas, alguns acessórios de dança e um piano no fundo da sala.  
  
- A sala parece bem apropriada, podemos começar então. A Senhora conhece os passos? - Sim, conheço, mas faz muito tempo que não danço...não me lembro muito bem. – Estava um pouco nervosa. - Música! – Disse Snape apontando a varinha para o piano.  
E a música começou a tocar. Ele pegou na mão de Zorya e começaram a dançar.  
Esta primeira dança não deu muito certo... - A Senhora tem que acompanhar meus passos. – disse Snape seriamente - Preste atenção! Olhe nos meus olhos o tempo todo e mantenha o corpo ereto. Passos pequenos, este é o segredo, lembre-se! Vamos novamente.  
As duas vezes seguidas foram melhores. Zorya conseguiu acompanhar os passos de Snape.  
Neste tipo de dança Zorya não chegava muito perto de Snape, mas podia sentir o calor dele. Sentia o poder do seu olhar, o calor de sua mão. Ficava imaginando mil coisas e acabou perdendo a concentração. - Profª. Zorya, em que planeta a Senhora está? Se perdeu completamente na dança, estava indo tão bem... - Desculpa! Eu estava...bem....deixa prá lá, vamos de novo! - Sim, mas preste mais atenção!  
Zorya fazia o máximo esforço para se concentrar. Era difícil. Ficava hipnotizada com o olhar de Snape. E, dançando, começou a "viajar" novamente. .."Snape parece que é feito de pedra, não demonstra nada. Parece que está dançando com um boneco na frente. Tão diferente daquele Snape da floresta, perdido, sem proteção, e....nu!" Sentiu um calor subindo pelo seu corpo...e....se perdeu na dança. - Zorya! O que houve? – disse Snape já furioso – Acho que a Sra. não está bem. - Estou um pouco tonta, desculpe – mentiu. – Acho que é o calor. - Calor? Mas estamos em janeiro! É inverno! Realmente você não está bem. Continuaremos depois de amanhã. – disse Snape e sorriu disfarçadamente.  
Zorya saiu logo em seguida. Foi tomar um banho para acalmar seus pensamentos.  
  
Nos ensaios seguintes, Zorya continuava a tentar se controlar o máximo que podia. Resolveu pegar um leque e se abanar entre uma dança e outra, afinal um leque era um complemento para a sua roupa de época e ajudava a aliviar o calor de seu corpo. Eles começaram a se tratar sem formalidades, pois tinham que treinar, seriam como amigos.  
  
Chegou a noite do último ensaio antes da festa. Era uma quinta-feira. Eles iriam viajar no sábado, após o almoço. A noite estava muito fria. - Hoje vamos nos fixar nos detalhes da dança. Lembre-se, esta é uma dança de casais, uma dança galanteadora. Pronta? - Sim, vamos começar.  
E a música começou a tocar. Eles dançaram perfeitamente bem. Quando terminou, Zorya pegou seu leque e novamente começou a se abanar. - Você não pretende fazer isso lá, não é? – disse Snape sorrindo. - Qual o problema? Vou usar uma roupa do século XVII, e o leque é um acessório da roupa. Além disso, essa dança me dá muito calor. - Calor é? Só calor? – disse se aproximando. - É....calor! Só calor! – e começou a se abanar mais forte, enquanto ele se aproximava.  
Snape chegou bem perto, abraçou forte Zorya pela cintura e a beijou. Ficaram alguns minutos...sem ver o tempo passar....mas Snape se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. - Desculpe, eu não deveria.. – disse se virando de costas. - Desculpar o que? Você não fez nada de errado! - Temos que nos concentrar na festa. Você-sabe-quem poderá estar lá. Poderá ser perigoso. Deixaremos este assunto para depois. – ele estava tentando ficar sério. - Depois?! Tudo bem – e começou a se abanar. – Ela estava vermelha, parecia mesmo que estava pegando fogo. - Ora, pare um pouco de se abanar, isso não vai resolver! – disse sorrindo. - Eu sei que não, mas estou nervosa! E com calor! - Vamos, mais uma vez com esse minueto, para terminar. Concentre-se!  
Depois desta noite, até Snape foi tomar um banho para "esfriar a cabeça". O clima entre os dois estava esquentando demais.  
Zorya estava nas nuvens com aquele beijo. Nem conseguiu dormir aquela noite...  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Chegou o dia da viagem. Zorya arrumou sua mala. Não iria levar muita coisa, seria só uma noite fora, mas o vestido era muito grande e pesado, ocupava mais da metade da mala.  
Depois de terminar de organizar tudo, colocou sua capa e desceu para tomar café. .  
Após o café, foram para a sala de Dumbledore para combinar os detalhes finais. - Bom dia! Já tenho tudo organizado para vocês. Fiz a reserva no hotel, de trouxa, como eu havia dito, e aqui está o dinheiro. E... - E? – pergunta Snape. - Parece que tem um evento muito grande em Londres neste fim de semana, pois só consegui um quarto no hotel. - Só um quarto para nós dois? - É, sinto muito.  
Zorya não dizia nada, só olhava para os dois. Ficou um pouco corada quando ouviu Dumbledore dizer que seria só um quarto. - Está bem, será só uma noite.  
  
Após o almoço, eles embarcaram no trem até Londres.  
  
Chegando lá, pegaram um táxi até o hotel. Snape já estava com roupas de trouxa. Ele realmente ficava muito estranho!  
No hotel, quando entraram no quarto, levaram um outro susto: - Só uma cama! O que vamos fazer? – disse Snape, parecendo furioso com Dumbledore.- Deveria ter ido para o Caldeirão Furado. - Pensaremos nisso depois, Severo. Muita coisa pode acontecer até a hora de dormir. – sorriso maroto – Algum comensal da morte pode me seqüestrar, por exemplo.... - Não brinque com isso! - Tudo bem. Você não gosta de brincadeiras mesmo...Vou tomar um banho e começar a me arrumar. Precisa usar o banheiro agora? - Não, fique a vontade. - Você pode assistir TV enquanto eu tomo banho. - Assistir o que? - TV, esse aparelho aqui – E ligou para Snape. – Só não use o controle remoto, você pode se viciar! - Não usar o que? - Esqueça! – Pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro.  
Passado meia hora, Zorya sai do banho de roupão. Snape a olha paralisado, parecendo um pouco perturbado de vê-la nesses trajes. - Você pode ir agora tomar seu banho. – disse Zorya sorrindo – Eu vou me vestir, arrumar o cabelo e me maquiar. - Ah...sim, mas eu não sei ligar aquele aparelho! - Eu deixei ligado para você. Veja se a temperatura da água está do seu agrado.  
E Snape pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro. - A água está boa. Obrigado.  
Snape fechou a porta do banheiro. Sentia o perfume dela....Entrou logo no banho, tentou esquecer o perfume.. o roupão...  
Zorya já estava praticamente vestida quando Snape saiu do banho. Estava usando um vestido lilás, com alguns babados. O decote era bem ousado, como se usava na época, valorizando os seios. Snape, quando viu, ficou um pouco paralisado observando. Ele já estava com a roupa do baile. Vestia uma camisa branca com babados e casaco e calça de veludo bordô. - Severo, preciso de sua ajuda. - Acho que eu que preciso, olhe só esta roupa, é ridícula! Esta cor...estes babados....e essa peruca!! - Não está tão ruim assim. E não adianta se lamentar. Me ajude, por favor. - Ajudar no que? - Abotoe o vestido para mim. Eu não consigo...  
E Snape chega perto para abotoar o vestido. Ficou um pouco vermelho e suas mãos suavam.  
Zorya sorria, sentia as mãos quentes de Snape fechando o vestido, mas não falou nada.  
Eles já estavam prontos para sair. Zorya colocou sua peruca e depois pegou em sua mala um espelho que parecia ser muito antigo,. - Não se olhou tempo suficiente no espelho, Zorya? - Tenho que fazer uma coisa antes de sair, pois ninguém pode me reconhecer. - Espero que não demore, senão vamos nos atrasar. - Fique tranqüilo, é rápido.  
Zorya pega o espelho com uma mão e coloca bem na frente de seu rosto. Com a outra mão aberta, passa na frente do seu rosto, como se tivesse cobrindo-o com um véu e diz algumas palavras estranhas. Quando sua mão desceu e ela largou o espelho, estava completamente diferente, parecia outra pessoa. - Zorya, é você? Como fez isso? - Segredo de família, Severo. Vamos? - Só uma coisa, como você está realmente parecendo outra pessoa, acho que você deve usar outro nome... - Ótima idéia. Hummmm......Madalena, que tal? - Nome estranho. - Assim que é bom, bem estranho. Serei Madalena, italiana, mas moro na Escócia, o.k.! Sou uma antiga amiga íntima sua. - Amiga íntima? – sorriso maroto – E italiana? Diferente! Tá certo!  
Terminaram de se arrumar. Zorya ajeitou a roupa e a peruca de Snape e desaparataram.  
  
Quando chegaram em frente a Castelo Malfoy viram que este estava especialmente decorado. A entrada estava toda iluminada com tochas. Um tapete verde que parecia veludo cobria as escadas de pedra. Eles entraram e ficaram maravilhados com a decoração. Cortinas de seda verde nas enormes janelas do salão do castelo. O piso era de mármore. Archotes presos nas colunas do salão e um lindo e grande lustre com velas bem no centro.  
Haviam várias mesas redondas ao redor do salão, e ao fundo um palco onde os músicos já estavam se preparando para começar a tocar.  
Várias pessoas já haviam chegado na festa. Todos estavam com aquelas roupas estranhas. Snape e Zorya se sentaram a mesa com um casal de bruxos que não conheciam. Lúcio e Narcisa não haviam chagado ainda. - Que luxo de festa, não acha? – disse Zorya. - É. - Você conhece todos esses bruxos? - Alguns. - Acha que todos já chegaram? - Quase todos. - Ei, olha só quem está entrando.....Jorge Campbell. - Será que ele vai te reconhecer? - Espero que não, com o feitiço que usei, é bem difícil isso acontecer! - Ainda bem... e realmente, você está muito diferente mesmo. - Imagina se ele me reconhecesse....eu seria a diversão principal da festa! - Com certeza! Neste momento entra glamurosamente Lúcio e Narcisa. Todos aplaudem quando eles entram. A música começa a tocar. Eles chegam ao centro do salão e dançam. Após convidam a todos para brindar juntos,  
Após o brinde e os cumprimentos, todos foram para o centro dançar o minueto, era a tradição.  
Snape e Zorya dançaram divinamente bem. Depois que terminaram, Zorya logo pegou seu já tradicional leque e começou a se abanar. - Você não tem jeito mesmo... - O que quer que eu faça? - Poderia beber um pouco de champanhe...- ele alcança uma taça para ela. - Obrigada.  
Lúcio Malfoy se aproxima da mesa e senta para conversar. - Severo Snape, que bom vê-lo! - Parabéns pela festa, Lúcio! - Quem é a Senhorita que está te acompanhando? – Lúcio olha para Zorya com um certo interesse e sorri. - É uma amiga. - Amiga, Severo! Eu também gostaria de ter amigas tão belas.... – Lúcio não desgrudava os olhos de Zorya, que já estava ficando vermelha. – Qual é seu nome? - Madalena. - Nome diferente, de onde você é? - Sou italiana. - Interessante, aceita dançar comigo?  
Zorya olha para Snape, que não fez uma cara muito agradável. - Tudo bem, Madalena, eu fico aqui. - Então vamos!  
Snape lança um olhar fulminante para ela e Lúcio. Estava louco de ciúmes. - Você é só amiga de Severo, mesmo? Nunca namoraram? - Por que? - Curiosidade. - Na verdade fomos namorados ha muito tempo atrás, mas não deu certo. - Ele nunca havia me falado de você. - Ele é muito fechado, você sabe. - Ah, sim, é verdade. - Mas gosto dele assim mesmo. - Me diga...onde vai passar a noite?  
Zorya (Madalena) engole a seco.... - É que esse castelo é tão grande...você poderia passar a noite aqui. - Ah, obrigada, mas eu e Severo vamos para a casa de uns amigos meus, não se preocupe. - Se mudar de idéia, já sabe! - O.k. - Quanto tempo ficará aqui em Londres? - Viajo amanhã cedo para a Itália. - Não pode ficar mais um dia? - Infelizmente não. Meus pais estão me esperando. Faz tempo que não visito eles. - Pretende voltar logo? - Talvez. - Me avise quando estiver aqui. Gostaria de conversar mais a vontade com você. - Ah sim, aviso, pode deixar! – Zorya já estava sem jeito, e não agüentava mais tantas perguntas!  
Terminou a música e ela voltou para mesa onde Snape a observava. - Como foi a conversa, Madalena? – estava terrivelmente irônico. - Você não vai acreditar... - Ah é, o que foi? - Esse louco deu em cima de mim! - Você não conhece Lúcio? Esse é o normal dele, não pode ver mulher. - Mas ele é casado e hoje sua festa de casamento... - E daí? A relação deles não tem muitas regras... - Louco! E ela também! - E você, vai sair com ele? – continuava a falar com ironia. - Eu? Você acredita mesmo? - E por que não? - Severo! Que tipo de mulher acha que eu sou? E...ele não me convidou só para sair, me convidou para dormir aqui! - Ele está cada vez melhor.... Mas, se você quiser, por mim, não se preocupe, eu até ficarei mais confortável lá no hotel! - Você me perguntou se eu quero? - Tudo bem, como quiser, Madalena, você quer passar a noite com Lúcio? - Ah, você está terrível! Tá certo que ele é um homem charmoso, bonito, rico, poderoso, mas não é ele que eu quero. Nem se fosse solteiro! - Com todas essas qualidades e você dispensa! Mulheres! - Não é a ele que quero, não adianta. - E quem você quer então....algum trouxa? - Severo! Pelo que sei a seu respeito, você é um bruxo inteligente e bem espertinho.... Você não desconfia? - Gostei do elogio mas eu não tenho idéia mesmo.  
Zorya olha profundamente para ele...e diz tudo o que queria com esse olhar. Snape parece que entendeu, mas ficou um pouco nervoso....se levantou e foi conversar com um grupo de comensais que estava bebendo perto da janela. Zorya foi até a sacada tomar um ar e tentar se acalmar.  
Passou algum tempo e Snape foi até a sacada conversar novamente com Zorya: - Que tal irmos embora? - Por que? A festa está tão agradável. - Eles não vão falar nada de especial mais hoje...estão todos bêbados! Só falam besteiras. E, de qualquer maneira, estou cansado. - Você não ficou bravo comigo? - Por que? - A nossa conversa anterior. - Não se preocupe....acho que até gostei! - Gostou? – sorriso. - É melhor mesmo que fique bem longe de Lúcio, eu fico mais tranqüilo. – Snape não disse a verdade a ela, não queria que de modo algum ela ficasse com Lúcio. - Está preocupado comigo? – Zorya sabia que ele tinha ficado com muito ciúmes. - De certa forma. - Não se preocupe, quanto mais longe eu estiver dele, melhor! - Então você não gostou mesmo dele! – sorriso. - Eu detestei ele! - Que bom, então vamos embora logo daqui!  
  
E desaparataram sem se despedir de ninguém.  
  
No hotel: - Deu tudo certo, Severo! - Ainda bem. - Merece até uma comemoração. – Ela pegou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. – Que tal? - Ótima idéia. – Ele parecia que estava se recuperando do mau humor da festa. - Mas, antes quero tirar esse vestido pesado, não agüento mais! - Eu também!  
Snape tira a peruca, os sapatos e o casaco e vai abrir o vinho enquanto Zorya desfaz o feitiço no seu rosto, tira a peruca, a maquiagem e fala com ele: - Severo, pode me ajudar? Preciso que abra meu vestido, por favor.  
Ela vira de costas e ele começa a abrir o vestido dela. Suas mãos começam a suar. - Suas mãos estão tão quentes.... - Você provoca, não é? – disse virando-a e segurando fortemente pela cintura e lança um olhar quente e penetrante. - Eu? Não disse nem fiz nada.... – fala cinicamente e dá um sorriso maroto. - Não, é?! – E a puxa para junto de seu corpo e a beija.  
Ficaram alguns minutos se beijando calorosamente. - Uau! Nossa! – Ela começa a se abanar com as mãos. - Gostou? – sorriso maroto. - E como! Tem mais?  
Snape ri. - Mas...pensei que você iria deixar de lado esse assunto... – fala Zorya. - Eu até tentei, mas .... - Mas não resistiu aos meus encantos Professor Snape!! - Você é terrível!! - Acha mesmo?  
E Zorya foi se aproximando dele e rouba um beijo dele. Ele a abraçou fortemente. O clima no quarto estava esquentando muito.  
Eles continuavam se beijando calorosamente. Ela deixa seu vestido, já aberto, cair, ele fica olhando. Ela se aproxima e tira a camisa dele. Nenhuma palavra. Ele a abraça novamente e a aperta mais forte contra seu corpo e a beija mais uma vez.  
Ela já sentia o calor da pele dele em contato com a sua. Ele beijava seu corpo. Então, ele a pegou no colo e levou-a para a cama. E entre beijos e carícias eles se amaram.  
  
Logo ao amanhecer, Zorya acordou cedo, bem disposta, tomou um banho, colocou o roupão e ligou para a recepção do hotel e pediu para que o café da manhã fosse servido no quarto. Snape ainda dormia.  
Depois que trouxeram o café, ela arrumou a mesa e foi acordar Snape.  
Ele estava com um lençol cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo nu. Ela subiu na cama e começou a beijar sensualmente suas costas até que ele acordasse. Ele se virou e abriu os olhos. - Bom dia! - Nossa....já é dia! - Sim...e o café está servido. Levante-se! - Café aqui no quarto? - Eu pedi para eles servirem aqui, é mais confortável.  
Snape sorriu e se levantou. - Você vai ficar assim? – Zorya com um sorriso maroto olhando para ele nu. – Nada contra, até gosto, mas, sei lá, não quer colocar o roupão? – Snape corou – É que...se continuar assim vamos ter que recomeçar tudo.....  
Ele não disse nada, só sorriu e foi ao banheiro. Não demorou muito e foi tomar café. - Você deve estar faminto, não? Com todo esse exercício noturno... - É, estou louco de fome! – disse com sorriso maroto. - Infelizmente temos que voltar logo para Hogwarts. - Assim que terminarmos de tomar café. - Por mim ficaria mais algumas horas – olhar sensual. – Mas Dumbledore está nos esperando. - Ah, é, Dumbledore....o que vamos dizer? - Sobre a festa? A verdade. - E sobre nós? - Sei lá! Melhor mantermos sigilo....É mais seguro. - Tem razão. - Mas tenho certeza de que não vamos conseguir esconder de Dumbledore...ele sempre adivinha tudo! Vai ser ele olhar nos nossos olhos e pronto. - É, dele ninguém consegue esconder nada, mas não tem problema que ele saiba, ele sabe ser discreto, não contará a ninguém.  
Logo que terminaram o café, se arrumaram foram embora.  
Chegaram em Hogwarts pouco antes da hora do almoço, largaram as malas e foram direto conversar com Dumbledore. - Então, como foi a viagem? - Foi ótima! – disse Zorya. com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - É, pelo que vejo no rosto de vocês, foi até melhor que esperavam! – Dumbledore já começava a perceber o que havia acontecido. - A viagem foi boa, mas não muito produtiva. – Snape tentava se conter. – Eles não queriam muito assunto sério, queriam beber e fazer festa. - Mas, de qualquer forma, foi bom vocês terem ido. É para mostrar, de uma certa maneira, que você está ao lado deles. - Eles pensam que estou! - É assim mesmo que deve ser, Severo. – Dumbledore sorri. – E....se divertiram muito na festa? - Na festa... não. – Snape responde. – Estava muito chata, fomos embora cedo. - Ah, então me expliquem melhor o porquê desses sorrisos. Estou curioso!  
Snape e Zorya se olharam..... era difícil contar para Dumbledore.... - Não precisam falar nada...eu já entendi....tudo bem, não precisam ficar sem jeito, eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Já sabia? Como? – Snape pergunta. - Eu lhe disse Severo, ele sempre sabe de tudo....- Zorya fala sorrindo. - Eu só peço uma coisa a vocês, sejam discretos, não contem para ninguém pelo menos por enquanto. Pode ser perigoso. - Eu sei. – disse Snape. - Fique tranqüilo, vamos nos comportar direitinho! – disse Zorya. - Eu sei, confio em vocês.  
  
Na hora do almoço, Zorya e Snape desceram para o salão principal. Tentavam evitar ficar muito próximos na frente dos alunos, mas era difícil esconder o ar de felicidade que estavam sentindo. Certos alunos, curiosos e sempre de olho no que acontecia, não deixaram de perceber a ausência de dois professores no fim de semana. - Olha só a expressão dos dois....sinistro! – Rony fala para Harry, Gina e Hermione, sentados na mesa da Grifinória. - Passaram a noite fora, eu vi!. – falou Hermione. – Eles saíram no sábado, e só chegaram agora. - Ficaram juntinhos a noite toda....que romântico! – Harry fala ironicamente. - Será que eles estão namorando? – fala Gina. - Imagina Snape namorando...hahahaha, deve ser muito engraçado! – fala Harry .– Ela deve estar louca em querer ficar com ele. - Ela me disse que Snape não é o que parece ser....não entendi muito, Snape diferente? Bonzinho por dentro?- fala Hermione. - Eu não acredito, ele é cruel, em resumo, um monstro! – fala Rony. - Ela deve ter pirado mesmo....achar ele uma pessoa legal e ...argh...namorar com ele...estou ficando enjoado....vou vomitar!!! – disse Harry fazendo cena. - Não seja ridículo! – Hermione fica brava. – Deixa ela com seus delírios...fazer o que? - Vai ver que ele só é ruim com os alunos....- fala Gina. - É, pode ser mesmo. – Hermione concorda.  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
O romance continua, já havia passado uma semana desde a festa dos Malfoy. Ninguém além de Dumbledore sabia que eles estavam junto, com exceção da desconfiança de alguns alunos.  
Eles procuravam não cruzar muitos olhares e evitavam o máximo um visitar a sala do outro. Principalmente Snape, pois era muito estranho ele estar na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas.  
Mas a saudade estava aumentando, e eles não estavam mais agüentando, precisavam se encontrar.  
Snape, após sua última aula do dia, resolveu arriscar e foi até a sala de Zorya. Pegou um livro de poções como desculpa. Chegou lá e ela já havia terminado de dar sua aula, estava arrumando seu material. - Profª. Zorya, está sozinha? – Snape entra na sala dela. - Sim, estou. Os alunos já saíram.  
Snape se vira para a porta da sala e pega sua varinha: - COLLOPORTUS! – A porta da sala se fecha. - Nossa! O que você está fazendo? – sorriso maroto. - Evitando a entrada de pessoas que não foram convidadas para a conversa. – e olha fixamente para ela. - O que está querendo conversar comigo, Prof. Snape? – disse sorrindo, como se não soubesse.  
Ele chega perto dela, abraça-a fortemente e a beija. - Não agüentava mais te ver de longe....estou louco de saudades. – fala Snape. - Eu também, mas não podemos nos arriscar, você sabe... - Não vou demorar agora, só queria combinar como vamos nos encontrar mais tarde. - Mais tarde...onde? - Ainda estou pensando...mas tem que ser a noite, depois que os alunos forem dormir. - Na masmorra não pode ser. Imagina eu andando perto da Torre da Sonserina a noite...ninguém iria entender! - É, sei disso, mas eu também, não posso vir aqui....também seria muito estranho. - Então...tem outra idéia? Hogsmeade? - Não é seguro sair a noite de Hogwarts. – Snape pensa e olha para ela – Só tem um jeito. - Qual? - Esta sala tem uma porta que dá acesso ao seu quarto, não é? - Sim, é aquela. – ela aponta para a porta no fundo da sala. - Deixe uma fresta de uma das janelas desta sala aberta esta noite. - O que você vai fazer? Entrar voando? Escalar? - Você verá! - Fiquei curiosa!  
Snape beija-a mais uma vez, abre a porta e vai embora.  
  
Quando finalmente a noite chegou, Zorya fez como Snape havia pedido. Sentou-se próximo a janela e ficou um certo tempo olhando esperando que acontecesse algo....e nada. Olhava para a rua e não via nada. Cansou de ficar ali, até achou que ele não viria mais, foi para seu quarto ler um livro, mas deixou a porta que dá acesso a sala aberta.  
De repente ouviu um barulho. Se levantou depressa e correu até a sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. Deu um grito: - AAAiiii! Um morcego! Essa janela aberta....sabia que não iria dar certo.... – Pegou sua varinha e já estava pronta para lançar um feitiço, quando o morcego pára no ar e se transforma em....Snape! - Olá! Surpresa! – Ele olha a varinha apontada para ele. – Epa! Quer me matar? - Ah...desculpa....eu não sabia que era você...não imaginava!! – e guardou sua varinha. - Então, o que achou? - Gostei, não esperava!! Achei mesmo que você viria voando de vassoura.... - Vassoura? Todos iriam ver! - É mesmo. – ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa. - Só tem uma coisa: não conte para ninguém, é um segredo! Só Dumbledore sabe. - Nem os comensais sabem? Nem Você-sabe-quem? - Ninguém além de Dumbledore e você. E eles, em hipótese alguma, sequer podem desconfiar disso. Esta é uma maneira que vigio eles às vezes. Também faço o mesmo aqui na escola. - Ah, então é assim que você fica sabendo de tudo, espertinho! Os alunos sempre comentam que você sempre aparece de surpresa.  
Snape ri. - Bem, acho melhor deixarmos essas conversas para outra hora.....vamos ao que interessa agora. – E se aproxima dela, com um olhar sedutor, abraça-a e a aperta contra seu corpo e a beija.  
Eles passaram a noite juntos, se amando. Pouco antes de amanhecer, Snape se transforma novamente em morcego e volta para a masmorra.  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Passado algum tempo, era uma linda manhã de sábado, no café da manhã Zorya recebe uma coruja. Era um bilhete um pouco estranho. Ela abriu curiosamente. Era de Jorge Campbell. Ele marcou um encontro às 10h da manhã no Três Vassouras.  
Nesse sábado os alunos não iriam a Hogsmeade, ela então teria que ir sozinha. Foi até a sala de Snape para avisá-lo, mas ele não estava. Resolveu então ir assim mesmo, nem foi até a sala de Dumbledore, achou que não seria necessário encomodá-lo.  
Chegando no Três Vassouras, encontrou, além de seu sogro Jorge Campbell, Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape. Zorya sentiu um arrepio em todo corpo, mas enfrentou a situação até mais tranqüila, pois podia confiar em Snape.  
Lúcio não a reconheceu, e ela percebeu isso. Bom dia. – disse Zorya. Sente-se Sra. – fala Jorge com uma voz macia e fria. Eu não sabia que seria uma reunião, pensei que apenas iríamos conversar. Quero que me acompanhe, aqui não é o lugar mais indicado para conversarmos. E para onde vocês pretendem me levar? Para minha casa – ainda falava Jorge. E porque o Sr. convidou esses.... Lúcio e Severo? Ah, não se preocupe, só quero que sejam testemunhas da nossa conversa Eu não seria louca suficiente para sair deste bar sozinha com três... Cale-se! – disse Snape – A Sra. deveria medir suas palavras, estamos num local público. Obrigado, Snape. – disse Jorge. Confie em nós. – disse Malfoy com seu tradicional ar sombrio.  
Zorya olhou para Snape e ele mexeu disfarçadamente a cabeça como se dissesse um sim. Ela entendeu e entrou no jogo dele. Vou confiar em vocês. Ótimo, então vamos. – disse Jorge.  
  
Aparataram na mansão Campbell. Já chegamos, então fale logo, Sr. Campbell, pois tenho que voltar logo para a escola ou sentirão minha falta. Serei breve. – continuava com sua voz fria – Quero que vá embora, volte para sua casa o mais depressa possível. Ah! E porque eu faria isso? Por amor a sua vida, por exemplo. – disse Lúcio sorrindo ironicamente. Calma Lúcio, não seja precipitado. – disse Jorge. – A Sra. não pertence a esse lugar. Não me respondeu ainda por que devo ir embora. A Sra. sabe informações demais para uma sangue-ruim. Só não lhe matei por respeito a meu filho, que lhe amava. Acredito, por amor a seu filho... – disse ironicamente.  
Snape olhava-a com um pavor nos olhos. Ela estava enfrentando o sogro sem medo algum. Não me julgue, porque foi por sua causa que ele morreu, você o influenciou a não ser um comensal. Eu? O Sr. não pode afirmar uma coisa dessas a meu respeito. Nunca conversamos uma vez sequer, o Sr. não me conhece, não sabe quais são os meus princípios, os meus desejos. O Sr. nunca quis me ouvir. Então fale, apesar de que eu não acredito que vá ajudar em alguma coisa. De qualquer forma quero esclarecer uma coisa importante. Quando eu soube que o Lord das Trevas iria retornar e o Sr. chamou Filip para ser um comensal eu fiz de tudo, até brigamos inúmeras vezes, porque eu queria que ele atendesse a esse chamado. Sempre admirei Lord Voldemort, pelo seu poder, pela sua força e sua diplomacia. Esse era meu desejo, mas não era o de Filip. Fiquei com uma esperança quando o Sr. o chamou para aquela reunião, mas infelizmente não deu certo. A Sra. espera que eu acredite, principalmente depois de ter escrito para Dumbledore pedindo sua proteção? Eu não pedi a proteção de Dumbledore. Filip me falou dele algumas vezes e, como queria voltar para a Inglaterra, tentei arrumar um jeito, queria voltar a conviver com bruxos. Precisava de um emprego, então escrevi para Dumbledore, viajei para cá, contei uma historinha emocionante para ele e me aceitou. Até não esperava tanto...ser professora, achei tudo ótimo. Mas, fique tranqüilo, jamais falei nada contra você ou os comensais, eu juro. De qualquer forma, ainda não pode me provar que está dizendo a verdade. Como posso ter certeza que posso confiar na Sra. e que não disse nada sobre nós para Dumbledore. Realmente, não tenho como provar. Só lhe digo uma coisa: se eu fosse puro sangue, não pensaria duas vezes, seria uma comensal.  
Todos riram. Snape, na verdade estava apavorado com as loucuras que ela estava fazendo, mas tinha que disfarçar. A Sra. está me dizendo que gostaria de ser uma comensal? É ridículo! Nunca seria permitido a uma sangue ruim, desista! Posso Não ser uma comensal, mas jamais trairei ao mestre.  
Snape se descontrolou e falou: Eu nunca a vi falando qualquer coisa para ninguém esse tempo todo em que estamos na escola. Poderíamos fazer uma experiência, e, acho até que ela poderá nos ser útil na escola. Eu me responsabilizo a vigiar todos os seus passos. Se ela vacilar... Aí então poderemos finalmente nos divertir um pouco, – disse Lúcio Malfoy. Qualquer erro e será fatal, não haverá uma segunda chance. – disse Jorge. Eu não tenho o que temer. – disse Zorya com uma voz firme. Muito corajoso, mocinha... – disse Lúcio sorrindo sarcasticamente. Então combinado, - disse Jorge - Snape ficará vigiando-a sempre e ficará encarregado de me avisar qualquer coisa imediatamente. Certo. Então, estão dispensados, podem voltar.  
  
Snape e Zorya aparataram novamente em Hogsmeade, depois voltaram a pé para Hogwarts. Enquanto caminhavam calmamente, conversavam... Você é um ótimo ator, Snape, até senti medo de você! Não brinque. – ele estava furioso. Não me olhe com essa cara, Severo, eu lhe explico tudo. Você enlouqueceu! Sempre fui louca, você que não tinha percebido antes... Ainda consegue dizer gracinhas numa situação dessas... E adianta eu ficar preocupada? Você assinou sua sentença de morte, caso não tenha percebido; Ah, e você não? Também está fazendo o mesmo jogo que eu. É diferente. Diferente porque? Será por que sou mulher? Acha que sou uma garota indefesa? – ela estava ficando furiosa. Não é só isso. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Será que sabe mesmo? Por acaso já ficou cara a cara com você-sabe-quem? Ainda não. Está louca, definitivamente. Você queria o que, Severo Snape? Que eu "metesse meu rabo entre as pernas" e voltasse correndo para a casa dos meus pais? Você acreditou mesmo que eles me deixariam chegar viva em casa? Como você é tolo! Talvez você tenha razão nessa parte, mas.... Mas o que?! Se é para correr risco de vida, então prefiro passar os meus supostos últimos dias num lugar que eu gosto, convivendo com pessoas agradáveis, ao lado da pessoa que amo, se é que você não entendeu ainda. Acha que realmente seria gratificante ficar lá na casa dos meus pais, de braços cruzados enquanto vocês todos da Ordem arriscam suas vidas para conseguir terminar com o poder de você-sabe-quem? Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer... Severo Snape está com medo? Eu não acredito. Você não entende...sou um deles, não sei o que poderia acontecer. Eu sei, não se preocupe-se. Se eles lhe mandarem fazer algo contra mim, me insultar ou jogar algum feitiço, vou entender, estará fazendo a sua parte. Não é tão simples como você está pensando. E....se eles me pedirem para lançar alguma maldição? Deverá fazer o que deve, então. Não pode por em risco a Ordem por minha causa. Eu não poderia... Por que? – Zorya olha nos olhos de Snape. Você sabe por que. – ele tenta desviar o olhar, mas não consegue. Não, não sei. Me diga!  
Snape a abraça fortemente e a beija, depois fala, olhando nos olhos: Eu te amo. Pensei que nunca diria isso. É, eu também! Eu não poderia ficar longe de você. Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo. Espero que sim. E....sabe de uma coisa? – sorriso – Eu, sendo uma de vocês, fica até mais fácil eles aceitarem que estamos juntos. Não é tão fácil. Eles não aceitam Sonserinos juntos com... Uma sangue-ruim? Eu sei, mas vamos aos poucos... Eu não ia pronunciar essas palavras. Tudo bem, eu não me importo.  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
Eles chegaram no castelo de Hogwarts e entraram pelos fundos, indo direto cada um para sua sala. Depois se encontraram para conversar com Dumbledore. Ele estava conversando com uns alunos de porta fechada, e Snape e Zorya aguardavam na ante-sala. Humm – Snape olha para o chapéu-seletor na estante – Tive uma idéia! Que idéia ? Experimente! – Snape pega o chapéu e alcança para Zorya. Não, melhor não, meu coração não agüentaria mais isso hoje. Você é forte! – disse sarcasticamente – Prometo que não conto prá ninguém! Jura por Merlin? Juro. O.k. – e ela coloca o chapéu. Finalmente Zorya Lieber – o chapéu fala. – Você se enganou a meu respeito, desconhece a verdade sobre sua origem. Você é uma puro sangue e sua casa é SONSERINA! Tá brincando? – Zorya zomba do chapéu. Eu nunca erro, você sabe disso! É verdade, Zorya, ele sempre acerta. E o que ele quis dizer com "você desconhece a verdade sobre sua origem"? Eu é que não sei. Sabia que você era filha de trouxas... Na verdade meu pai é trouxa. Minha mãe era bruxa, até se formou na escola, mas se apaixonou por ele na adolescência e decidiu viver como trouxa. Louca! Também acho, mas...de qualquer forma, estou muito feliz. Enfim uma notícia boa! Eu sempre soube, meu coração dizia que eu era Sonserina... Eu não acreditei! Os alunos saíram da sala. Podem entrar Snape e Zorya. Sentem-se! Dumbledore olha para os dois silenciosamente por alguns minutos. Vejo que vocês tem muitas novidades para contar. Sim, muitas. - fala Snape. Fiquei sabendo que vocês foram a Hogsmeade hoje pela manhã. – Dumbledore sempre sabia de tudo. Esse é o princípio de uma das novidades.  
Zorya e Snape contaram tudo o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade e na mansão de Jorge. Dumbledore ouviu calado. - Eu disse a ela que não deveria ter feito isso. – disse Snape. - Eu não tinha alternativa, Severo. - Ela escolheu um destino parecido com o seu, Severo. Não pode criticá-la. - Eu sei, mas... - Tudo sairá bem, cuidaremos disso. Eu a protegerei tanto quanto a você. E...seria bom se você treinasse alguns feitiços de DCAT com ela. - Isso é uma boa idéia. – fala Zorya. - Eu já até havia pensado nisso....- fala Snape . - Também tem outra coisa que quero saber - Fale Zorya. - Agora pouco, experimentei o Chapéu Seletor. E, muito estranho...ele me disse que pertenço a casa Sonserina. Como pode? Ele também me disse que sou puro sangue e que desconheço a história de minha vida. - Por coincidência, acabo de receber uma carta de sua mãe, e ela me pediu que lhe contasse uma história... - Que história? - Ela sempre teve medo de lhe dizer a verdade... - Medo de que? Que verdade? - Tem medo da sua reação. - Bem, vamos ver, me conte. - Sua mãe, quando ainda vivia como uma de nó, se apaixonou por um bruxo, teve um caso de amor e ficou grávida. Eles iriam casar até, mas ele ficou muito doente, foi um vírus, ele não resistiu, ninguém conseguiu descobrir a tempo a cura...Ele morreu antes de você nascer. - Quem era, qual seu nome? - Sean, era escocês. Ele havia viajado para o Brasil, na época, e conheceu sua mãe. - E minha mãe então casou com Paulo, um trouxa. - Ele já conhecia sua mãe, sempre foi louco por ela e inúmeras vezes a pediu em casamento, mesmo sabendo que ela era bruxa. Ela, após tudo isso, acabou aceitando e ele assumiu como seu pai. Disse que a educaria como se fosse sua própria filha. - Nossa! Por que ela nunca me contou? - Não queria magoar Paulo. Ela me pediu que você nunca conte a ele que sabe a verdade. Você é o maior orgulho dele e ele te ama muito. - Eu sei. Ele sempre foi um pai exemplar.  
Snape só escutava, pasmo com a história. - Bem, agora, se você quiser, pode realmente ser uma comensal! – disse Dumbledore brincando. - Alvo, nem brinque, ela pode levar a sério, é louca! – disse Snape apavorado com a idéia. - Calma Snape, Até sou louca, mas não tanto. Mas, falando sério, seria até melhor que eles soubessem que sou puro sangue, contaria um ponto positivo na minha ficha!!  
Snape olha para Zorya, ela ri. Ela sai da sala e Snape fica ali conversando com Dumbledore.  
  
Enquanto isso, no corredor de Hogwarts.... - Então, estrelinha, vai namorar aquela pé rapada da Weasley? – Draco Malfoy implica com Potter - Não fale assim dela, Malfoy! - Defendendo a namoradinha...o amor é lindo! - Pior é ficar encalhado. Você não consegue namorar ninguém....nenhuma garota dessa escola te quer...por que será, heim Malfoy? Será algum defeito de fábrica? - Você vai ver só! – e Draco pega sua varinha e aponta para Harry. Estava furioso.  
Zorya, estava passando, quando ia para sua sala, vendo aquela cena, não poderia deixar assim e aponta sua varinha: - EXPELLIARMUS! – Os dois caem no chão e derrubam suas varinhas. Zorya as recolhe e guarda. – Os dois, já para minha sala!  
  
Chegando na sala.. - Malfoy, antes de eu lhe aplicar uma detenção – sorriso sarcástico. – Quero que peça para o Prof. Snape vir aqui. - Snape? Para que? - Não é da sua conta, Malfoy. Vá depressa.  
Harry arregalou os olhos e sentiu o problema....Passaram alguns minutos e Draco volta com Snape. - Sim, Profª. Zorya, o que houve? Draco não quis me falar. - É claro que ele não falaria...Peguei esses dois, iriam começar um duelo, acredito. - Eles adoram fazer isso. Quem começou?  
Draco ia falar, mas Zorya olhou para ele e falou. - Não importa quem começou. Vamos aplicar detenção nos dois. Tive uma idéia. Você aplica detenção em Potter e eu em Malfoy, o que acha?  
Snape sorri sarcasticamente... - Ótima idéia! Venha comigo Potter. - E minha varinha? - Esta aqui. – Zorya entrega a varinha para Harry.  
Eles saem da sala de Zorya e ela se vira para Malfoy. - Bem, Malfoy, agora somos só nós dois! – sorriso sarcástico.  
Draco olha para ela com espanto. - Não se preocupe, sua detenção é bem simples. – Ela se levanta e pega um livro bem grosso da prateleira – Pegue esse livro, você terá uma semana, nem um minuto a mais, para escrever um resumo dessa história. - Argh! É um romance trouxa! - Sim, o que você esperava? Um livro de poções? - Isso é cruel! - É meu sangue, fazer o que.... - Mas a Sra. é... - Sangue-ruim? Não, querido...sinto muito, mas você está enganado! Sou uma puro sangue e, para seu governo, pertenço a Casa da Sonserina e é só por esse motivo que não vou lhe tirar alguns pontinhos....  
Draco ficou sem palavras. - Como eu ia dizendo, terá uma semana, mas, se atrasar um segundo sequer na entrega do resumo, terá mais uma semana, mas então serão dois livros, certo?!  
Draco engole seco. - Só uma semana....é pouco tempo! - Então, não perca tempo, o que está esperando? Suma daqui, vamos e....tome sua varinha!  
Draco sai correndo da sala de Zorya sem olhar para trás com o livro na mão.  
  
Enquanto isso, na masmorra... - Harry Potter, o todo poderoso de Hogwarts desafiando Malfoy para um duelo novamente... - Foi ele quem começou. - Você sempre diz isso. - Mas é verdade! - Não importa, menos 30 pontos para a Grifinória, só para começar – sorriso sarcástico.  
Harry fica furioso. - Sua detenção será tirar o pó de todas as prateleiras e vidros de poções. Se quebrar algum...sua pena vai aumentar – Snape estava adorando!  
Harry não disse nada, começou a limpar cuidadosamente tudo, furioso. Snape ficou ainda um tempo olhando Harry, estava se divertindo muito.  
  
Draco estava indo para a sala comunal da Sonserina, mas no caminho encontrou Hermione: - Me diz uma coisa, eu vi você saindo da sala de Estudo dos Trouxas ou estou tendo alucinações? – disse rindo da cara de Draco. - Não se meta. - Hum, estou vendo livro na sua mão – Ela observa o título do livro – "Amores", bom livro...mas é um romance trouxa! Você está apaixonado, Draco? - Já disse, não se meta! E...não conte para ninguém. – Draco ficou vermelho de raiva. - Ah....sim, pode deixar Draco. Prometo não contar para ninguém. – disse ironicamente. - Ora sua.... – não terminou de falar, Hermione já tinha se virado e saiu correndo em direção ao salão principal.  
  
Hermione contou para todo mundo que encontrou. Na hora do jantar, quando Draco entrou no salão, todos olhavam para ele, até o pessoal da Sonserina. Começavam a perguntar detalhes do livro e quem era a felizarda por quem ele estava apaixonado. Harry não se continha de tanto que ria.  
Snape ficou sabendo da detenção de Malfoy e achou divertidíssimo. Queria um pouco de vingança dos Malfoy, depois de Lúcio ter dado em cima de Zorya....ele não conseguia esquecer aquela cena dos dois dançando.  
Após 1 semana, Malfoy foi entregar o seu resumo. Tinha passado dia e noite lendo o livro. Nem saia da sala comunal para pegar no pé de Potter, tudo para conseguir entregar o resumo no prazo.  
Chegando na sala de Zorya... - Boa tarde, Professora, vim entregar o resumo. - Sente-se Malfoy. Deixe-me ver.  
Ela leu todo o resumo enquanto Draco ficou pacientemente esperando sentado a sua frente. - Está razoável, Malfoy, mas vou aceitar. Pode ir, está dispensado.  
Draco não disse nada, e saiu o mais rápido que pode daquela sala.  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
Já era final de maio, as férias já estavam bem próximas.  
Snape estava tranqüilo em sua masmorra, preparando poções, quando ele começa a sentir uma ardência no braço, levanta a manga da blusa e vê que a marca negra está bem forte, era Voldemort lhe chamando.  
Snape foi até a sala de Zorya e contou a ela que teria que se encontrar com o Lord das Trevas. Pediu que se ele não retornasse até a noite, avisasse Dumbledore. Ele voltou para a masmorra e foi até a casa de Lúcio Malfoy, pela rede flu, onde geralmente eram as reuniões dos comensais da morte.  
Chegando lá viu que Voldemort já estava a sua espera junto com Lúcio e Jorge Campbell. - Vejo que está bem atento ao meu chamado, Severo Snape. – disse Voldemort. - Sim, mestre, o que deseja? - Quero saber quais são as novidades de Hogwarts. - Não existem muitas novidades. Dumbledore não fala muito sobre o assunto, na verdade está a espera de pistas, para saber onde o mestre vai agir primeiro. - E Harry Potter? - Está se comportando, parece que da última vez aprendeu a lição. Principalmente depois da morte de seu tio. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, não consigo mais entrar na mente dele e enviar aqueles sonhos para ele se divertir.... - Esse garoto está se protegendo de alguma forma. - Provavelmente alguém lhe ensinou Oclumancia. – disse Lúcio - É, mas quem pode ter sido? – Snape disfarça - Dumbledore, só pode ser! – diz Lúcio - Provavelmente. – Voldemort diz enfurecido. – Ainda pego aquele velho e ensino a não se meter em meus assuntos. Bem, Severo, continue a me manter informado. Agora preciso ir.  
E Voldemort desaparata. - Tínhamos que achar alguma maneira de afastar Dumbledore de Hogwarts. – diz Lúcio. – Vou pensar em alguma coisa.  
Jorge, que estava um pouco quieto, fala com Snape: - Severo, antes de ir embora, quero que me diga como está se comportando a Sra. Zorya. - Até agora ela está indo muito bem. - Draco me contou que ela é puro-sangue – questiona Lúcio. – É verdade, Severo? - Sim, é verdade. - Mas como pode ser? – Jorge não acredita. – Ela então nos enganou? - Não, pelo que sei nem ela mesmo sabia da verdade. Foi muito estranho, ela colocou o chapéu-seletor e este disse que ela pertence a casa Sonserina, e .... – e Snape conta resumidamente a história de Zorya. - Interessante. – fala Jorge. – Mas, será que devemos acreditar nisso tudo? - O chapéu nunca erra, o Sr. Sabe. – afirma Snape. - É verdade. – Lúcio concorda. - Ela está até me ajudando a vigiar Potter e Dumbledore. Pelo que estou vendo podemos confiar.  
Jorge e Lúcio olham fixo para Snape. E Lúcio fala: - Estou enganado, ou você está tentando protegê-la? - Não, só estou dizendo a verdade. - Snape fica vermelho.  
E Jorge fala: - Severo, pela sua expressão, está me parecendo que você está interessado nela. - Bem, Jorge, qualquer um estaria, ela é uma bela mulher.....- e Lúcio olha para Snape com um ar sarcástico. – Você não perde tempo mesmo, não é Snape? Ela é ainda mais linda do que aquela italiana que você levou na festa!  
Snape, ainda sem dizer nada, completamente vermelho, ri, fazendo uma força para disfarçar. - Vocês estão juntos Severo? – pergunta Jorge. - Ela é realmente linda, Lúcio, mas nossa relação é estritamente profissional. - Seria muito interessante se vocês ficassem juntos, principalmente agora que ela é uma puro-sangue. - Porque eu ficaria com ela? – Snape tenta disfarçar. - Unir forças e, com vocês dois juntos não precisamos mais nos preocupar. - Ah, se não tivesse a Narcisa...eu não pensaria duas vezes, Severo.. – Lúcio fala com um olhar safado.  
Snape tenta se controlar depois do comentário de Lúcio. - É, talvez vocês tenham razão. - Pense bem, ela deve estar um pouco carente, já faz um bom tempo que Filip morreu....- fala Jorge. - Talvez não seja tão difícil conquistá-la. - Tente uma poção de amor! – diz Lúcio rindo. - Você sabe que detesto poções de amor, mas vou ver o que posso fazer. - Se precisar de algumas dicas, tenho prática no assunto, você sabe... – Lúcio com ar safado. - Acho que consigo me virar sozinho com as mulheres, Lúcio. – Snape fica furioso.  
Lúcio faz uma cara de superioridade e fica quieto. - Então vá Snape. – diz Jorge. – E depois me envie notícias!!  
  
Snape voltou para a masmorra e Zorya estava sentada lá, de frente para a lareira a sua espera. Estava quase anoitecendo. - Eu estava preocupada... - Está tudo bem – Snape sorri. – Melhor até do que esperava. - Como assim? - Você nem vai acreditar. Lúcio e Jorge sabem que você é puro-sangue. - Sabem? E então? - Então que eles acham interessante que eu fique junto com você para unirmos nossas forças, entende? – ele sorri. - Sério? – ela da risadas. – Gostei da idéia! Não pensei que aqueles dois seriam capaz de dizer isso algum dia.... - Nem eu! Mas lembre-se, ainda não estamos juntos, na verdade agora vou começar a tentar conquistar você. - Hummm, gostei.... pode começar! – sorriso maroto.  
Snape a abraça e a beija.  
  
Depois, os dois foram conversar com Dumbledore.  
Snape contou tudo que ele, os comensais e Voldemort conversaram na reunião. Também falou sobre a grande idéia que teve Jorge Campbell de ele e Zorya ficarem juntos.  
Dumbledore achou isso ótimo, ficou até mais tranqüilo quanto ao destino de Zorya.  
  
Capítulo 16  
  
Snape e Zorya estavam cada vez mais próximos. Se encontravam no salão principal para as refeições, passeavam em Hogsmeade sem se preocupar em serem vistos juntos. Os alunos, muito espertos, logo notaram o que estava acontecendo e começavam a comentar.  
Numa certa noite, depois do jantar, Draco não resistiu e foi falar com Snape: - Você está namorando a Profª. Zorya? - O que lhe interessa, Malfoy? - Só curiosidade. Vi vocês conversando de perto várias vezes, inclusive hoje na hora do jantar. - Deveria prestar mais atenção na sua comida e nos seus estudos e não na minha conversa com a Sra. Zorya. Suma da minha frente, antes que lhe aplique uma detenção.  
Snape continuava a tratar Draco com indiferença. Mas mesmo assim, quem ainda tinha o primeiro lugar no "ranking" dos odiados ainda era Harry Potter. Mas Harry, como sempre, procurava ficar o mais distante possível de Snape.  
  
Faltava apenas uma semana para o fim das aulas. Snape e Zorya já haviam assumido seu relacionamento. Estavam muito felizes.  
Mas, nem todos chegaram no fim do ano muito felizes. Harry se lembrava que teria que voltar para a casa dos seus tios. - Mais umas férias junto com aqueles trouxas. Sírius me faz tanta falta. - Talvez Dumbledore permita que você fique um tempo lá em casa. – disse Rony. - É...bem que poderia.... - Assim, quem sabe, você e Gina...  
Harry olha seriamente para Rony e ele ri. - Estava brincando! Não precisa ficar com essa cara! Qual é o problema com Gina? - Nada contra sua irmã, Rony, mas, sei lá, não sei se quero namorar com ela. – Harry tenta mudar de assunto – E você e Mione, como estão? - Não estamos....nos damos bem, como amigos. Na verdade não tenho coragem, você sabe. O único dia que cheguei a dar um abraço nela foi no dia da festa em que ela me puxou para dançar..... - Desse jeito vai morrer solteiro! - Também não precisa exagerar! Vou tentar conversar com ela nas férias, quando ela estiver bem longe daquele monte de amigas.... - Só quero ver....  
  
A última semana passa muito rápido. Os alunos já estavam com seus malões prontos.  
Todos estavam reunidos no salão comunal. Dumbledore faz o discurso agradecendo a cooperação de todos. Então começa a contagem de pontos...todos estão muito curiosos.....Sonserina foi a grande campeã do ano, superando as outras casas em mais de 200 pontos! - No próximo ano vamos ter que mudar essa situação, Harry – disse Rony. - Que horror, não quero nem chegar perto de Draco, ele deve estar insuportável! – disse Mione. - E nem perto de Snape, olha só o sorriso dele....acho que, desde que estou aqui este foi o melhor ano dele. – disse Harry. - É, além de ter desencalhado finalmente, ainda por cima sua casa é a campeã – Rony estava vermelho de raiva - ....isso é o fim!  
  
FIM MESMO!!! 


End file.
